Laisse moi t'aider
by Dadzetos
Summary: Hermione prend en pitié Pansy qui la rejette, pourtant quelque chose attire irrémédiablement la serpentarde vers la gryffondor. Mais au final, qui contrôle qui ? HG/PP YURI
1. Entre deux rayons de livre

_Auteur__ : Dadzetos_

_Rating__ : T, des petites scènes sensuelles entre les deux jeunes filles à venir, mais rien de très hard._

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter. Mais les relations inter personnages sont de moi._

_Commentaire__ : Une petite fanfiction, de quelques chapitres, moins d'une dizaine je pense, sur le couple Hermy/Pansy. Un Yuri donc, que laisserait dans le soft. Il n'y aura pas d'explicite, mais surement de l'implicite et quelques scènes sensuelles, mais surement pas de PWP à craindre._

_Je vous laisse lire le prologue. La suite arrivera quand elle arrivera, j'ai beaucoup de projets en cours. Mais je ne laisserais pas cette fanfiction plus de deux semaines sans ajouts d'un chapitre._

**PROLOGUE :**

**ENTRE DEUX RAYONS DE LIVRES**

Onze heure trente. Hermione était sacrément à la bourre, et se dépêchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour retrouver ses amis qui l'attendait depuis un quart d'heure dans le parc. Elle avait encore trainé trop longtemps dans la bibliothèque, à lire les derniers ouvrages sur les études runiques en Bretagne Française. Elle le savait, c'était sa faiblesse, aussitôt plongée dans un livre elle n'en ressortait plus. Surtout que là c'était une étude sur les inscriptions du sorcier Aurebois au moyen-âge, c'était super intéressant.

Hermione pensait en marchant en vive allure, quand elle bouscula et trébucha sur un autre élève. En l'occurrence ici c'était une autre élève. Pansy Parkinson gisait sur le sol, se frottant le coude, ses livres éparpillés sur le sol. Hermione lui jeta un œil froid et fit mine de repartir avant que la serpentarde ne lui dise :

- Dis donc Granger, tu bouscules les gens, tu les fais tomber et tu ne t'excuses pas ? Pour une gryffondor ton comportement est grossier.

- Oh Pansy, ne fait pas comme si mes excuses t'intéressaient !

- Non, en effet, mais la politesse reste la politesse, et plutôt que de bavasser aides moi donc à ramasser mes affaires. C'est à cause de toi si tout est par terre.

- Tu peux rêver ma grande, je ne m'excuserais pas et je ne t'aiderais encore moins à ramasser tes affaires de serpentard.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent un regard noir. Aucune ne bougeait et ne voulait céder. Puis le regard de Pansy changea et devint suppliant, Hermione étonnée, rompit et céda.

- Très bien, excuse-moi, je vais t'aider à les ramasser, tes stupides bouquins.

Elle se pencha et aida la jeune serpentarde à ramasser ses livres. Et alors qu'elle en prenait un, elle lut la couverture : « _Magie Et Tradition Française_ ». La gryffondor fut étonnée de voir que son ennemie lisait aussi des ouvrages sur la magie française. Même si elle ne pouvait remonter dans son estime, Hermione accorda un peu plus d'humanité à Pansy.

Voilà déjà 6 ans qu'elle se crêpait le chignon avec cette maudite serpentarde pour apprendre aujourd'hui qu'elles avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Qu'est ce que cela allait changer après tout ? Ce n'est pas demain que Pansy et Hermy formeront les meilleures amies de l'année. Hermione se dépêcha de rendre le livre à Pansy. Elle lui frôla la main par hasard et aperçu étrangement les pommettes attirantes de la serpentarde qui rougirent. Pansy remercia Hermione se sauva laissant là la pauvre gryffondor qui n'avait pas tout saisit de la situation.

Premièrement elle l'avait remercié ou elle rêvait ? Pansy Parkinson, la peste des Serpentards qui montre des égards de politesse ? Non elle avait du rêver… Et pourquoi avait-elle rougit ? Hermione rigola toute seule sur le chemin, Pansy lui était maintenant tellement vulnérable qu'elle se sentait largement supérieur à tous les serpentards qui auraient essayés de l'ennuyer. Marchant haute et fière, Hermione se sentait d'attaque pour un début d'après midi qui commençait bien.

Et pourtant en arrivant devant ses amis elle ne dit rien. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose dans les agissements de Pansy l'empêchait de l'humilier comme ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait pas. Alors que cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de se moquer d'elle avant.

Enfin bref, elle oublia l'anecdote et passa le reste de l'heure avec ses amis à papoter et réviser les contrôles qui allaient arriver prochainement. Puis vint l'heure d'aller manger. La bande de Gryffondor, qui comprenait de Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, et aussi curieusement Luna, se dirigea tranquillement vers le château, traversant le parc en fleur, marchant sur une herbe fraiche et récemment taillée par Hagrid et ses sortilèges efficaces. L'odeur moite de la rosée imprégnait encore la verdure qui s'ouvrait juste après un long et froid hiver, mais les effluves sucrés des violettes qui poussaient ça et là rajoutaient un air festif et gourmand à ce joli parc ensoleillé.

Ils rentrèrent dans le hall du château qui était bondé. Les élèves de tous âges accouraient vers la Grande Salle. Les jeunes sorciers encore candides et émerveillés du château montraient avec leur doigt des tableaux qu'ils jugeaient drôle, intéressant ou ridicule. Evidemment Hermione les connaissait tous et ça depuis quelques années déjà. Mais elle se souvenait de cette première année, de son émerveillement pour tous ce qui l'entourait, elle, fille de moldus, sang-de-bourbe comme l'appelait Pansy et ses amis.

Voilà justement la jeune Serpentarde qui arrivait avec ses amis. Hurlant de rire aux moindres propos de Draco, elle semblait tellement ridicule. Elle passa à coté d'elle sans lui jeter un regard puis parti s'asseoir à sa place pendant que les Gryffondors laissaient Luna pour aller rejoindre leur propre place. Assit devant les plats succulents, Hermione ne dit mot et espionna Pansy pendant que les Harry et Ron partait dans un nouveau délire de mec.

Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'attitude étrange de son ennemie. Pourquoi agir ainsi maintenant ? Elle tenta de se souvenir de ses dernières altercations avec la jeune fille ses précédentes semaines. Rien ne lui revenait à part les insultes, les moqueries, et le pire, la bagarre à ongles tirés en troisième année pendant le cours de Duel.

- Et toi tu en penses quoi Hermione ?

Hermione revint à la réalité après le coup de coude brutal de Ron. Mas quel imbécile celui-là ! Elle se trouvait dorénavant face à ses deux amis qui la regardaient comme une étrangère.

- Quoi ? Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Hermione, ça va ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'es pas la vraie Hermione, quelqu'un te copie avec du Polynectar !

- Ca va Ron, tu es lourd… J'étais dans mes pensées, de quoi parliez-vous ?

- Et bien on parlait des cours de Métamorphose et du nouveau sort de permutation…, répondit Harry. Celui que tu nous as forcé à réviser il y a un quart d'heure.

- Ah oui… Quoi vous ne le savez toujours pas ?

- Mais si… Je disais juste à Ron qu'il ne pouvait pas servir sur un elfe de maison, et il certifie que si. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Ah… Et bien les propriétés magiques des elfes les protègent contre les sort d'attaque, mais peut-être qu'un elfe peut volontairement se laisser toucher par un sort, c'est largement possible en fait. Sinon, vous ne trouvez pas Pansy bizarre en ce moment ?

- Bizarre ? Non… Pas plus que d'habitude en fait, cette petite face de chien est toujours une serpentarde fidèle à elle-même.

- Mouai, je la trouve bizarre.

- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à Parkinson ?

- Juste comme ça…

- Hermione, c'est toi qui es bizarre.

Ron avait peut-être raison, peut-être être que c'était elle qui débloquait. Elle ne lâcha pas la jeune fille du regard. Ron la comparait à un chien depuis la première année, à la fois pour son physique et son attitude avec Draco, pourtant la jeune fille avait changée, aussi bien physiquement que sans son attitude. Hermione la voyait de plus en plus seule, souvent à la bibliothèque alors que ses amis semaient la zizanie dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. De plus, la vilaine petite fille était devenue une belle jeune femme qui affirmait ses formes avantageuses avec un uniforme qui la mettait subliment en valeur. Ron pouvait se moquer d'elle, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de baver une heure sur son décolleté en cours de Potion. Et là elle c'était excusée dans le couloir. Oui, effectivement, elle avait bien changé avec le recul.

Elle décida de l'oublier un peu et planta machinalement sa fourchette dans sa purée. Elle passa le reste du repas à discuter avec ses amis avant de repartir repu vers le prochain cours. Le ventre tendu, les trois gryffondors avaient laissé Neville qui devait discuter avec le professeur Chourave, et se dirigeaient doucement vers le quatrième étage, nageant à contre courant dans une marée de première et deuxième année qui allaient soit dans les cachots soit dans les serres.

Ils arrivèrent à leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie où le professeur Binns attendait les élèves dans un silence mortuaire. Harry et Ron s'assirent à leur place habituelle laissant Hermione seule, comme d'habitude. Celle ci s'assit devant, seule, sans voisin. Alors que le cours avait commencé, Pansy arriva en retard et se trouva sans place. Hermione observa la situation avec angoisse. L'horreur, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une mauvais fanfiction où son ennemie allait devoir s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Pourtant la jeune serpentarde s'approcha de la place, prit la chaise et parti se mettre au fond de la classe avec ses amis, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à la jeune fille. A la fois soulagée et déçue, Hermione se pencha sur sa feuille et remplis avidement les blancs par les mots flottants du vieux professeur.

Le cours était interminable, et s'étirait en longueur, mais fini quand même au grand soulagement des élèves, éreintés par le cours ennuyeux du fantôme. Harry et Ron attendirent Hermione qui mettait toujours du temps à ranger ses innombrables affaires. Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune des gryffondors où l'ambiance conviviale attirait toujours une petite dizaine d'élève qui discutait en groupe. Les trois amis décidèrent d'attaquer leurs devoirs, mais Ron et Harry furent vite perturbés par Seamus et Dean qui avait volé un bijou à Draco.

- Regardez-moi cet anneau. Mais qui voudrait ça franchement ? C'est moche et ça fait péteux. Il y a un truc marqué dessus c'est illisible, ca rougit au contact du feu. Pff c'est tellement naze.

- Vas-y essaye le voir ce que ça donne Dean.

- Non vas-y toi Seamus, ça t'ira bien, on connaît tes gouts…

Le garçon rougit à l'évocation de la sexualité du garçon. Hermione plus qu'agacée par les propos machiste des jeunes gryffondors et de leur attitude presque homophobe envers Seamus, décida de leur reprendre la bague usant de son pouvoir de préfet en chef. Elle parti de la salle, décidée d'aller donner la bague à un professeur si elle en voyait un en chemin. Elle ne croisa personne mais continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque, ses livres sous les bras. Elle échappait ainsi aux hurlements mâles débiles des garçons dans la salle commune.

Habituée à l'espace renfermé et cloitré de la bibliothèque poussiéreuse, elle sourit à la petite femme qui l'accueillait toujours avec bonté, contrairement aux autres élèves. Elle parti s'asseoir à sa place préférée, au fond, face à la fenêtre, entre deux rayons de livre. La grande table de six place qu'elle occupait d'habitude était la seule de libre à cette ci de la journée où tous les élèves effectuaient leurs devoirs. Malheureusement, une personne était déjà assise à sa place : Pansy Parkinson, qui ne prit même pas le soin de lever la tête de son livre. Agacée Hermione s'installa à l'extrémité de la table, loin de la fenêtre, bien malgré elle.

Oubliant la présence de la serpentard elle se plongea avec frénésie dans ses devoirs, écrivant nerveusement son devoir à rendre. Peinant sur un détail elle fouilla le livre avec effervescence sans trouver, elle du se lever pour aller chercher un autre ouvrage dans les rayons obscurs de la bibliothèque. Elle trouva finalement son livre et retourna vivement à sa place en s'asseyant brusquement, faisant souffler d'agacement la jeune serpentarde. Hermione, n'y prêtant pas d'attention, fouilla dans son livre la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Elle tomba finalement dessus et lâchai un : « Mais OUI ! » très retentissant. La serpentarde agacée répondit :

- Tais-toi Granger, tu n'es pas toute seule…

Hermione se retourna contre la jeune fille :

- Si je te dérange Parkinson, il ne fallait pas te mettre à ma place.

- C'est marqué Granger quelque part ? Non, alors ne viens pas m'embêter.

- Peut-être que si tu venais plus souvent tu le saurais… Ils sont où d'ailleurs tes copains, le petits Malefoy et ses gorilles de copains ?

- Ca te regarde ?

Grognant la serpentarde retourna à son livre et sa voisine Gryffondor fit de même. Elles se plongèrent toutes les deux en silence dans leur devoir. Puis Hermione, sentant dans sa poche l'anneau de Draco, le fit glisser brutalement jusqu'à Pansy en lui disant :

- Tiens c'est à ta copine la blonde.

Pansy reconnu la bague mais la renvoya à Hermione.

- Tu lui donneras toi-même, je me mêle pas de tes affaires, t'es assez grande pour lui parler toute seule, non ?

- Tu pourrais lui donner, ça ne te dérange pas…

- Et bien si… C'est que…

Elle hésita à parler mais sous le regard insistant de la jeune gryffondor elle lâcha finalement :

- Je ne parle plus à Draco.

- Quoi, mais je t'ai vu avec lui tout à l'heure.

- Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de lui tout à l'heure et il m'a jeté hors de la salle commune des serpentards.

- Quoi mas comment ça ? Toi qui es toujours à ses fesses ? Comment as-tu pu dire que…

- C'est plus compliqué que tes histoires de gryffondor Hermione… Chez Serpentard tout est toujours plus compliqué. N'oublie pas qui nous sommes, des sang-purs, nos familles sont riches, et ont malheureusement le pouvoir sur tous nos actes.

Hermione ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la jeune fille, et n'ajouta rien. Elle reprit la bague sentant qu'elle ne devait pas insister sur le sujet, malgré son énervement quand à l'orgueil de la jeune fille sur les serpentards sang-purs… Elle jugeait les Gryffondors comme à son habitude, comme s'ils n'étaient que des joyeux lurons qui ne connaissaient rien de la vie et passaient leur temps à se baigner dans la frivolité la plus folle.

Les minutes passèrent sans que l'une des deux filles ne dise un mot. Hermione avait finit ses devoirs et se prépara à partir. Elle regarda discrètement sa voisine de biais qui faisait pareil qu'elle. Finalement, intriguée par les histoires de Pansy, mais aussi peut-être par pitié, elle s'approcha de la jeune serpentarde.

- Si tu veux demain soir on fait une fête à la salle sur demande avec quelques gryffondors et poufsoufle. Tu peux venir si tu te sens seule et que tu veux parler, j'y serais.

- C'est bien gentil Granger, mais je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'une sang-de-bourbe. Retourne voir tes amis débiles et laisse moi bosser.

Grinçant des dents Hermione quitta la bibliothèque, déçue par la réaction de la fille qui était pourtant prête à parler. Elle qui n'avait pas vraiment d'amie à gryffondor, puisqu'elle ne parlait pas vraiment à Parvati et Lavande, pouvait comprendre ce que pouvait représenter une fille à qui parler. Parce que parfois, même si elle se confiait à Harry, celui-ci ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait implicitement à moins d'être une fille. C'est ce que devait ressentir actuellement Pansy. Pourtant elle ait refusé son offre. Ce qu'elle comprenait après tout, elle se détestait depuis plusieurs années et n'allaient pas devenir amie du jour au lendemain.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis à gryffondor qui lui firent la fête à son retour comme deux petits chiens. Elle les aida avec le sourire pour qu'ils finissent leur devoir pour aller dormir. Elle les laissa pourtant finir la fin et parti se coucher. Se déshabillant devant son miroir, Hermione pensa à Pansy. Même si elle comprenait son refus, elle restait vexée. La jeune fille l'intéressait beaucoup malgré son caractère de Serpentard. Elle avait l'impression que son histoire avec Draco cachait d'autre truc. Elle l'oublia bien vite et se fixa sur elle, s'admirant dans la glace, elle pu s'empêcher de louer ses formes admirables. Oui, Hermione pouvait être narcissique. Lavande arriva et aperçu la jeune fille en sous-vêtements devant son miroir. Celle-ci se dépêcha à se rhabiller mais n'échappa à la fessée de la terrible Lavande, véritable supplice pour toutes les jeunes filles de gryffondor qui ne faisait pas attention à leurs arrières. En guise de vengeance Hermione lui balança son coussin dans la figure et reçu en échange celui de Parvati qui venait d'arriver. La bataille s'engagea et dura toute la soirée. Morte de fatigue les jeunes filles s'endormirent comme des mortes.

Cependant, dans son rêve, Hermione rêva de Pansy. Et à Serpentard, Pansy rêva de son futur, qui était tout autre. Elle n'était rentrée que très tard pour éviter Draco. Celui-ci furieux, l'avait menacé de bannissement si elle ne revenait pas sur ses décisions. Mais Pansy refusait catégoriquement qu'on décide de son futur à sa place et le mariage arrangé que ses parents avaient décidé avec ceux de Draco était inconcevable.

La nuit tomba pourtant sur Poudlard, et les pensées des deux filles disparurent dans un lourd sommeil. Et l'obscurité empli tout Poudlard, réduisant le château au plus grand silence.

_Fin du Prologue_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. Laissez-moi vos avis en écrivant une petite review. A bientôt_


	2. L'invité surprise

_**Commentaire **__: Voici le chapitre 1 de ma petite fanfiction yuri entre Hermy et Pansy. Merci pour les reviews : Ameratetsu – Meria-Selene – shizxnat – Salazrine – lapetiteelefedusud. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite._

**CHAPITRE 1**

**L'INVITE DE LA SOIREE**

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle et le samedi soir, tant attendu par la bande d'Hermione, arrivait à grand pas. La jeune gryffondor était débordée de tous les cotés, elle devait préparer la nourriture, la tranquillité du lieu, prévenir ceux qui devaient venir, et ils étaient nombreux. Finalement elle avait réussit à avoir la salle sur demande, qui était aussi demandée ce jour là par des jeunes serdaigles. Bizarrement cette salle, totalement inconnue aux yeux des professeurs, et surtout de Rusard, faisait l'objet de vive discussion chez les élèves qui avaient créé un agenda spécial pour la salle. Elle regroupait ainsi tous les regroupements interdits du château, et les élèves la désirant devaient s'inscrire, autrefois chez les jumeaux weasley, et maintenant repris par Zacharias Smith, cet être insupportable qu'Hermione avait du supplier. La jeune fille avait même prévenue les concernés qui devaient se rendre à la fête. C'est-à-dire elle, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, les sœur Patil qui devaient passer, Lavande (au grand dam de Ron qui la fuyait), et quelques autres élèves de poufsoufle et Serdaigle qui avaient sympathisé avec Harry, comme Justin, Hannah, Susan etc…

La journée passa donc très rapidement, et Hermione avait complètement oublié Pany depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque. Enfin pas tout à fait en fait… Elles n'arrêtaient pas se jeter des regards gênés dès qu'elles se croisaient, c'est plus fort qu'elles. Pour Hermione ne lui avait pas reparlé, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Marchant comme une folle vers la salle commune des gryffondors, elle tomba sur Pansy, qui avait l'air de chercher son chemin et qui, en voyant Hermione, fit mine de s'intéresser à un tableau. Curieusement Hermione n'avait jamais vu un seul serpentard dans ce coin ci… Suspect.

Malgré tout Hermione brisa le silence et s'approcha de Pansy.

- Tu cherches quelques choses ou quelqu'un ?

- Non… Je regardais ce tableau c'est tout…

- Ah je vois, intéressant hein ? Une coupole de fruit, c'est dément…

- Un problème avec l'art Granger ?

- Un problème avec les couloirs de Gryffondor ? Si tu me disais sérieusement ce que tu fais là ? Il n'y a que les gryffondors qui viennent ici.

- Je… Et bien ça te regarde Granger ?

- Fais pas ta méchante ca marche pas avec moi… Aller vas-y parle !

- En fait c'est toi que je cherchais

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- Je voulais te demander…si… la, ta fête avait encore lieu, et si et bien… Disons que j'aimerais passer, comme ça quoi… Histoire de boire un peu…

- Oui tu peux venir, pas de problème… Ca commence à 9 heure.

- Ca te dérange si j'emmène quelqu'un d'autre… Pas Malefoy, mais quelqu'un de proche.

- Euh… Oui, si ca te permet de ne pas te sentir seule, c'est comme tu veux.

Pansy n'en rajouta pas plus. La belle serpentarde s'en alla rapidement alors qu'Hermione la regardait partir. Hermione n'était pas vraiment attirée par les filles, mais il fallait dire que la petite serpentarde était assez attrayante, une silhouette menue, des yeux noirs perçants, des cheveux de jais qui pendaient délicatement sur ses épaules, oui, Pansy était bien une jolie fille, plutôt mignonne. Mais après tout, qui ne l'était pas à cet âge avec la facilité de changement que permettait la magie ?

Hermione laissa ses idées esthétiques de cotés et rentra dans les appartements de gryffondor. Elle retrouva ses amis et leur annonça avec surprise :

- Devinez qui va venir ce soir à la fête ?

Ron répondit, propre à son humour qui le caractérisait, malheureusement.

- Nous ? Toi ?

- Non imbécile ! Pansy Parkinson !

- Noon ? Parkinson ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle viendrait faire ?

- Et bien je l'ai invité, et elle a accepté de venir, c'est tout… Ah oui elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait avec un ami, mais je ne sais pas qui pourrait venir vu qu'elle est fâchée avec Draco.

- Non ? Mais vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Deux serpentards vont venir à notre fête ? NOTRE fête ?

- Ron tu es lourd… Elle a des problèmes en ce moment et je l'aide un peu à ma manière…Evidemment toi t'es un mec tu as des amis tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se retrouver toute seule sans personne pour parler… Ca m'est déjà arrivé, notamment au début de la première année. Alors je l'aide, et si ça te pose un problème et bien tant pis…

- Oula… Fais ce que tu veux, c'est juste que je trouvais ça bizarre qu'une fille qui a passé 6 ans à te torturer ai fait de toi sa confidente.

- C'est justement parce qu'on s'est tapée dessus pendant 6 ans qu'on est plus proche imbécile…

- Quel caractère.

Ron regarda Harry en haussant les sourcils, celui-ci était autant surpris que son ami. Que venait faire une serpentarde à une fête de Gryffondor plus quelques amis ailleurs, presque tous membres de l'ex AD… C'était un peu paradoxal, mais bon, comme Harry aimait bien Hermione et que celle-ci semblait prendre à cœur son rôle, il préféra ne rien dire et la laisser faire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à préparer leur fête, c'est-à-dire à cumuler les allers-retours à la salle sur demande avec un stock de friandise et d'alcool acheté en douce au pré-au-lard. La salle sur demande avait l'avantage de rassembler tout ce qu'on voulait, mais une chose était impossible à créer, le consommable, donc nourriture et boisson. Ainsi que tout être vivant. Bien que Ron ai déjà essayé de passer trois fois devant en voulant une jolie nue prête à tout pour lui et sur lui !

Hermione s'occupait maintenant de préparer la salle. Elle était dedans. La grande salle était équipée de miroirs sur les murs et des grandes fresques murales modernes très plaisante. Elle avait créé plusieurs canapés et fauteuil bas en velours rouge qui entouraient des petites tables de verre. Trois petites tables étaient disposées avec leurs canapés autour d'une piste de danse en parquet imitation marbre noir et rouge. Le plus impressionnant restait la sono. La salle avait mit exactement ce qu'Hermione désirait, c'est-à-dire une installation moldue comme elle avait l'habitude, un petit moniteur LCD pour choisir le son et quatre enceintes finement cachées aux quatre coins de la salle qui permettaient de répartir correctement le son.

Content d'elle, Hermione s'assit sur un petit canapé et picorât dans le plateau de friandise. Ses petits gâteaux salés magiques que faisaient les elfes de maison pour les grands invités étaient vraiment très bon. Heureusement les elfes la traitaient comme sa reine, et malgré sa morale d'acier les concernant elle en avait abusé pour avoir cette grande quantité de gâteaux.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent presque aussitôt. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu la salle qui changeait à chaque fête. Ils la trouvèrent très bien, même si Ron, curieux, ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait ses étranges « trucs » moldus et mis Bizar's Sister à fond dans la petite pièce, ce qui eut l'effet de leur exploser les tympans. Ils n'entendirent donc pas arriver Neville et Luna, suivis de quelques autres. La soirée commença donc. Ron ne tarda pas à s'enivrer avec Neville et ils commencèrent à chanter bruyamment sur la piste de danse. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée de nouvelles personnes arrivaient, d'autre partaient, mais Pansy n'était toujours pas là.

Hermione s'en inquiéta et ne profita presque pas de la fête. Elle but à outrance et commença à être légèrement saoule, puis carrément bourrée. Cela se ressentait par une grave dépression, elle était maintenant dans un état assez pitoyable, mais presque personne n'y fit attention, surtout en cette fin de soirée. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce propos qu'Harry vint lui parler.

- Alors tu t'amuses ?

- Oui, oui… Pourquoi j'ai l'air malheureuse ?

- Non, juste préoccupée. C'est parce que Pansy ne vient pas que tu te mets dans cet état ?

- Quel état ? Arrête tes conneries je vais très bien…

- Allons Hermione, je te connais par cœur. Je sais que quelque chose cloche. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une serpentarde te pourrisse la vie. Ils sont assez chiants en ennemis, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils le deviennent encore plus en amis.

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal… Je pensais que j'aurais pu l'aider. Elle s'est presque confiée, pas tout à fait, mais en tout cas elle me parlait comme si j'étais une amie et pas une sang-de-bourbe. Et tu sais Harry, ca fait du bien de temps en temps, de ne pas se faire traiter de tous les noms par ses imbéciles parce que mes parents sont moldus. J'ai eu l'impression qu'avec elle, si on parlait, peut-être que mes problèmes iraient mieux en quelque sorte.

- Tu as fondé tes hypothèses sur seulement deux mots dans une bibliothèque ?

- Oui, je sais, j'ai l'air conne, je commence à avoir l'habitude. En plus j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir trop bu…

- Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu t'es peut-être un peu trop avancé, et puis tu sais, tes amis sont toujours autour de toi.

- Oh arrête Harry ! Je sais bien que vous êtes là ! Mais ce que j'ai besoin c'est UNE amie !

- Et Luna alors ? Ginny ? Ou les filles de gryffondor.

- Tu rêves ? Luna est trop folle pour avoir une moindre discussion sérieuse, Ginny est sympa mais reste une gamine et est toujours jalouse de moi parce que je suis proche de toi qu'elle, quant aux autres filles, ce n'est même pas la peine…

- Alala Hermione, évidemment si tu refuses d'avoir des contacts…

- Mais je ne refuse rien… Oh et puis merde, tu sais quoi Harry ? Je me casse. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Hermione se leva en titubant et sorti dans le petit couloir du château. L'ambiance était complètement différente. Il n'y avait plus la lumière, le son et la chaleur de la pièce. Hermione dessaoula très vite dans le grand silence froid du château ténébreux. Elle décida de rentrer directement à sa chambre. Glissant sans bruit dans l'obscurité des couloirs elle marcha silencieusement pour ne pas attirer Rusard qui devait surveiller le château, surtout les entrées des quatre maisons. Elle se trouva assez vite devant les grands escaliers qui grinçaient seuls, et les monta rapidement.

Elle arriva alors rapidement dans le petit couloir où elle avait rencontré Pansy quelques heures plus tôt. La vue du tableau où elles s'étaient parlé l'énerva, aussi elle accéléra le pas, mais s'arrêta effrayée quand elle entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient. Elle se plaqua contre le mur, derrière une armure ornementale. Les pas s'approchaient d'elle, retenant son souffle, Hermione n'avait qu'à espérer que la personne ne la verrait pas. C'est alors qu'elle vit passer Rusard, l'air déterminé, la mine renfrognée, il ne s'attarda pas et passa devant Hermione sans la voir et prit le chemin des escaliers. La jeune fille souffla et sorti de sa cachette.

De nouveau dans le couloir elle marcha vers la porte des gryffondors quand une personne sauta devant elle. Hermione cru jeter un cri, mais le son ne sorti pas de sa bouche et s'étouffa au fond de sa gorge. Pansy se tenait devant elle, encapuchonnée, la baguette pointée vers elle. Calmement la jeune serpentarde fit posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour signaler à la gryffondor qu'elle devait se taire. Elle murmura alors un nouveau sort et Hermione récupéra sa voix. Pansy fit signe de la suivre discrètement. Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent quelques pas vers une petite salle de cours toujours vide, elles rentrèrent dedans et enfin Pansy prit la parole.

- C'est bon tu peux parler.

- Pansy ! Tu m'explique ce que tu me fais là ?

- Je suis désolée, je devais te parler, mais je ne pouvais pas aller cette fête…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu devais me parler et pourquoi ne pas aller à la fête ?

- Il y a trop de monde à ta fête, je ne pouvais pas débarquer comme ça, moi Pansy, la grande méchante…

- Au moins tu te reconnais à ta juste valeur, c'est déjà ça.

La serpentarde esquissa un sourire. Et bien voilà une bataille de gagner déjà, se dit Hermione. La gryffondor voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait la jeune fille, elle regardait autour d'elle, inquiétée. Hermione décida de la tranquilliser un peu et s'assit donc sur une chaise en l'invitant à faire de même.

- Je voulais te parler… parce que je ne peux le faire avec personne à Serpentard. Je suis peut-être amie avec Draco et compagnie, enfin était, mais son petit cercle ne contient que des hommes, pas une seule fille. J'ai besoin de parler à une fille. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je te dis ça à toi mais bon, disons que ça s'est trouvé comme ça.

Soudain Hermione repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry. Bizarrement les deux filles étaient pareilles, enfin peut-être pas, mais leur solitude féminine était un sacré point commun.

- Et quel est ton fameux problème ?

- Et bien voilà… En fait, chez nous autres les sangs purs, on se marie que par arrangement pour perpétuer la race pure des sorciers, ce sont nos parents qui décident avec qui leur fille va aller, en prétextant des arrangements monétaires, d'honneur, ou autre. Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, chez vous, les autres, ce n'est pas pareil, vous avez de la chance.

Hermione grinça des dents. Les autres ? Elle faisait donc partit d'une espèce différente ? Elle retrouvait bien là les habituelles pensées des serpentards de souche, et des sangs-purs nobles sorciers.

- Oui et donc ?

- Et bien il se trouve que mes parents m'ont promise à Draco. Je suis officiellement sa future femme.

Un grand silence envahit la petite pièce. Hermione resta sans voix quelques secondes, elle trouvait la situation particulièrement triste pour la pauvre Pansy, mais surtout très… ironique, et se retint d'éclater de rire face à la serpentarde.

- Et donc tu refuses ?

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Le seul truc que je peux faire, c'est demander à ce que le mariage n'ai lieux qu'après que j'ai trouvé un boulot fixe. Ce qui me donne plus ou moins quelques années. C'est ce que j'ai fais, mais ça n'a pas plu à Draco qui voulait se marier aux prochaines vacances.

- Mais pourquoi tu refuses Draco ? Il est plutôt beau gosse, il est riche, il est de ton monde et tu t'entends bien avec lui.

- Attends ! Je le supporte ! Ca ne veut pas dire que je l'aime et que je veux des gosses avec lui !

La gryffondor sourit à l'humour de la serpentarde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Je te comprends, j'aimerais ne pas vraiment me marier avec Draco non plus.

- Bas, tu ne risques pas grand-chose, crois moi…

- Merci Pansy, ça me rassure…

- De rien ma chère.

Pansy éclata de rire toute seule. Hermione ne trouvait pas ce qui était tellement drôle dans le fait d'en rajouter sur sa naissance chez les moldus. Elle était encore loin de saisir toute la finesse supposée de l'humour de la nouvelle princesse serpentarde.

- Bon et maintenant ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Et j'attends, c'est tout ce que j'ai à faire…

- Non pas ça… A vrai dire on histoire est un peu ridicule… Mais je parle de maintenant là, tu veux venir boire à la salle sur demande ?

- Ridicule ? C'est peut-être parce que tu ne vis pas l'histoire que tu trouve ça drôle, mais crois moi ça l'est pas.

- Oh allons Pansy, vous et les serpentards m'en avez fait voir bien pire pendant 7 ans.

- Pire que ça ?

Pansy souleva la manche de sa robe et montra les brulures qui lui lacéraient le bras. Elle fit de même avec l'autre bras.

- Voilà ce que fais le prince quand il s'ennuis et qu'il est en colère. Il se défoule.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est épouvantable.

- Peut-être que tu prends plus ça au sérieux maintenant, et ca sera pire une fois que je serais mariée à lui, vu qu'il va être très énervé pendant au moins 3 ans, le temps d'avoir un bon travail.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle ressentait tout d'un coup toute la tristesse qu'elle devait subir, toute la douleur qu'elle avait du supporter. Elle comprenait totalement la situation de Pansy, ayant été torturée par Draco aussi. Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que cet être infecte pouvait torturer les gens qu'il était censé aimer, et même épouser. La jeune serpentarde se laissa faire, émue par l'émotion positive que générait la gryffondor. Elle s'abandonna même dans les bras de la jeune fille et pleura doucement. Hermione la laissa faire quelques minutes et continua de la serrer pendant que Pansy évacuait tout son stress et tout ce qu'elle avait du retenir.

Puis les deux filles se séparèrent. Hermione du bout de son doigt sécha les larmes de sa nouvelle confidente avec un grand sourire. Elle lui proposa ensuite de venir à la fête. Malgré tout Pansy accepta, et les deux filles s'y rendirent en silence.

Il restait encore une dizaine de personnes à la fête, tous furent surprises de voir arriver une serpentarde à la fête, mais ne dirent rien. Harry sourit à Hermione qui le lui rendit, il su par ce simple geste que la jeune fille allait mieux. Il essaya aussi de sourire timidement et de manière assez crispée à la jeune fille qui accompagnait son amie. Ron lui ne fit pas l'effort et fit comme si rien n'avait perturbé la soirée, il continua de danser en enlaçant… Lavande. Hermione lança un regard interrogateur sur Harry qui haussa les épaules voulant dire : Oui je sais… Mais bon, que veux-tu…C'est Ron…

Pansy lança un regard amusé à Hermione, celle-ci lui proposa à boire, elle accepta. La soirée allait vraiment débuter, bien qu'il fût déjà tard.

_Voilà la fin du chapitre. A bientôt pour le prochain, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews. _


	3. Bouteille qui roule n'amasse pas mousse

_Voici enfin le chap 3, j'ai mis un peu de temps, étant dans mes partiels... Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, mais je n'oublie pas cette fanfic... Bonne lecture à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui sont très encourageantes._

**BOUTEILLE QUI ROULE N'AMASSE PAS MOUSSE**

Hermione et Pansy partageaient une bouteille de vodka dans l'ambiance sympathique et cosy de la petite fête de la salle sur demande. Peu à peu les personnes les moins proches de la bande des gryffondors partirent et bientôt il ne resta plus que Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville, Hermione et Pansy. Tous étaient saouls, sauf Luna, mais c'était tout comme. Ils décidèrent alors de se regrouper en cercle de commencer un petit jeu amusant, Le jeu de la bouteille.

Pansy presque ivre, se sentait moins étrangère face à ceux qu'elle considérait autrefois comme ses ennemis. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'installa entre Harry et Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Il fut décider que Ron commencerait le premier, surement parce que c'était actuellement le plus saoul. Il fit donc rouler le premier la bouteille et tomba sur Hermione. Commencant doucement il se contenta d'un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut à son tour de faire tourner la bouteille. Celle çi s'arrêta sur Harry. Contrairement à Ron, la petite Hermione n'hésita pas et embrassa vigoureusement son meilleur ami sans crainte de mésentente. Celui ci rejoua et tomba sur Luna, il en fit de même. La pauvre petite blonde répondit après le baiser :

- Pourquoi tu m'embrasses Harry ?

- Parce qu'on joue peut-être ?

- Ah on joue ? Je veux bien jouer alors...

- Luna... Qu'est ce que tu as bu ?

- Du jus de citrouille, pourquoi ?

- Laisse tomber...

Luna prit la bouteille, la replaca au centre du cercle et la fit tourner, elle tomba sur Hermione, s'approcha rapidement et l'embrassa langoureusement puis éclata de rire sans que personne ne puisse comprendre pourquo. C'était donc au tour d'Hermione, la jeune fille avala un grand verre d'alcool et remis la bouteille en place. Ron à ses côtés ne tenait plus en place après le baiser entre les deux filles.

- Oh, c'était trop cool, j'ai adoré ! Si ça tombe sur Pansy je craque mon pantalon. Mon dieu j'ai envie de voir ça…

- Ron tu es qu'un gros pervers !

- Mais non, c'est normal, deux jolies filles qui s'embrassent, c'est carrément excitant !

- Ron, si tu ne te calmes pas, tu vas te prendre cette bouteille de tequila dans la tronche.

- Roh, vous êtes même pas drôle…

La bouteille lancée par Hermione roula et tourna sur elle-même, hypnotisant ses joueurs qui attendaient de savoir sur quelle personne allait tomber le goulot de la bouteille en verre et le dévolu de la belle gryffondor.

La bouteille, naturellement, comme l'annonçait l'histoire, tomba sur Pansy qui n'haussa même pas un sourcil, Ron quant à lui, éructa de joie et s'empressa d'hurler d'un contentement qui faisait peur à voir. Hermione sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle, dont celui du rouquin, particulièrement pesant. Les deux filles se regardèrent, mais le visage impassible d'Hermione montrait qu'elle n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que Ron le montrait, ou même Pansy.

- Désolé mon petit Ron, mais c'est sans moi. J'ai pas trop envie.

- Aller Hermione, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle... Pourquoi avec Luna et pas Pansy.

- Déjà, de un, parce que Luna ne pas laisser le choix si tu as vu, et puis de deux... Il y en a pas c'est comme ça, tu m'énerves !!

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et le rouquin n'en rajouta pas plus. Hermione se contenta d'un très furtif et rapide petit bisou sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille. Pansy ne dit mot mais rougit au contact des lèvres de la belle gryffondor sur les siennes. Elle prit alors la bouteille et la fit tourner au centre du groupe, le jeu pouvait recommencer.

La soirée se finit sur une baffe que Ron mit à Neville quand celui ci tenta le "french kiss" sur lui. Neville vengea ensuite en embrassant avec fièvre Luna qui n'avait pas encore comprit les règles du jeu. Harry savait que Ron avait un penchant pour la serdaigle, et applaudit la douce vengeance de Neville. Quant à Harry il jouait le jeu et ne refusa pas d'embrasser Neville quand il tomba sur lui.

La soirée se finit calmement quand la réserve d'alcool s'amenuisa. Les esprits embrouillés divaguaient sur des sujets complètement loufoque, seule Luna semblait prendre les débats avec sérieux.

Ron vomissa dans un coin de la pièce, pleurant en même temps de n'avoir rien tenté sur Luna et de ne pas avoir réussit à lui parler. Harry, son confident, trouvait la réaction de son ami étrange. Luna était passé de la fille plutôt mignone mais folle qui trainait avec eux, à la fille de ses rêves en seulement une soirée. Etait-ce uniquement l'alcool ?

Harry n'en fit pas plus d'état et décida d'attendre le lendemain, que tout le monde ait dégrisé pour poser ses questions, il aida Ron à s'en remettre et le ramena vers la salle commune des gryffondors pendant que Neville ramenait galantement Luna. Hermione en profita aussi pour ramener Pansy jusqu'aux cachots lugubres des serpentards, elle préférait être sure que la jeune fille soit bien rentré, surtout avec la menace qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient sombres et inquiétants, les deux jeunes filles, encore un peu embuées par l'alcool, marchaient allègrement dans ce dédale ténébreux. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée étrange des cachots. Pansy poussa la porte grincante, et avant de disparaitre dans le noir, se retourna vers Hermione et lui demanda :

- Dis moi Hermione, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé tout à l'heure ? Tu me trouves repoussante ?

- Pas du tout Pansy, pas du tout, tu es très jolie. C'est juste que... je trouvais ça bizarre.

- Bizarre ? Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait 6 ans qu'on se déteste... Tu es une gryffondor, et moi une serpentarde, après tout c'est peut-être normal. En tout cas je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien je suis un peu restée sur ma faim...

Le coeur d'Hermione résonna dans son corps, qu'insinuait la jeune fille ? Etais-ce les effets de l'alcool ? Pourtant, Hermione elle même, sans vraiment se contrôler, s'approcha doucement de la serpentarde, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Contente ?

- Très... Très contente ! A plus tard Hermione.

La serpentarde partit en laissant Hermione complètement déboussolée, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle venait de faire, et ce qu'insinuait ce baiser pour la jeune serpentarde. Elle-même ne voyait ça que comme un jeu, rien d'autre, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir bêtement. Laissant ses pensées incongrues sur le seuil de la porte intriguante des cachots, elle retourna doucement vers la salle commune des gryffondors.

Au détour d'un virage cependant, une voix la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle se raidit d'un coup quand elle entendit son nom dans la bouche de quelqu'un qu'elle redoutait.

- Granger, je dois te parler, tout de suite !

- Malfoy ?

Le blondinet bad-boy se tenait devant elle, monté sur ses airs impérieux, seul et paraissant malgré tout, un tantinet gêné. Hermione eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur le jeune serpentard.

- C'est bon Granger, je ne suis pas là en ennemi, prend ma baguette si ça peut te rassurer.

La gryffondor ne le laissa pas lu proposer deux fois et s'empara de la baguette du garçon avec un 'accio' qui résonna dans les couloirs du château. Le garçon tenta de sourire mais fut rembarrer par l'implacable sérieux des yeux d'Hermione, il lui fit signe de le suivre et silencieusement ils rentrèrent dans une classe vide. La jeune femme vérifia qu'ils étaient seul et que ce n'était pas un guet-apens. Elle lui posa alors la question :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- C'est à propos de Pansy

- Je m'en doute bien, je m'imagine bien que tu n'allais pas me guetter dans un couloir de Poudlard à trois heure du matin pour me demander mes cours de potion.

- Et bien en fait, si tu pouvais me les passer, je voudrais...

- Ca suffit, dis moi ce que tu as à dire que j'aille dormir... Je n'ai pas que ça à faire

Malefoy ferma la porte et s'installa sur une chaise en bois. Il fixa étrangement Hermione et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que Pansy t'as dit sur nous ?

- Bien assez pour te détester encore plus qu'avant..

- Granger, je me contre-fout de savoir si tu m'aimes ou pas, je veux savoir ce qu'à dit Pansy.

- Tu devrais le savoir non ? Elle m'a dit la vérité, rien que ça...Maintenant si tu permets je m'en vais.

La jeune fille poussa le serpentard et sortit de la salle avec précipitation, elle jeta la baguette par la porte une fois sortie et continua son chemin vers ses une voix résonna derrière elle.

- Granger, méfie toi, elle te mens, elle ne fais que mentir... Elle va te manipuler, je ne mens pas moi.

- Malefoy, entre te croire toi ou la croire elle, le choix est déjà fait.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus et disparu dans les méandres obscures des couloirs du château. Elle arriva bientôt au tableau de la grosse dame, Neville était déjà devant, assit sur le sol. Il fit un sourire ravit en la voyant.

- Ah Hermione, si tu savais comment je suis content de te voir, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir dormir à l'infirmerie... J'ai encore oublié le mot de passe, je suis presque sur que c'est "Fagth".

- En fait c'est "Fthagn".

- Ah j'y étais presque...

- Sauf que c'est celui de la semaine dernière. Le nouveau c'est "Yuggoth".

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement aigu sous l'ordre du doigt de la grosse dame qui n'ouvrit qu'un oeil et qui retourna automatiquement à son sommeil. Hermione en fit de même après avoir salué Nevile, qui ralait à propos de la difficulté des mots de passe, et s'écroula dans son lit. Depuis la rencontre avec Malefoy, tout l'alcool dans son sang semblait avoir disparu, elle n'en ressentait plus les effets. Mais elle ressentait encore les lèvres de la jolie serpentarde sur les siennes.

Allongé dans son lit, Hermione n'était pas tout à fait réveillée, elle était dans cet entre-deux, de rêve éveillé à moitié contrôlé, où elle savait qu'elle dormait sur son lit mais où le moindre mouvement ou geste la sortirait de son état hypnotique.

Elle rêvait d'un mélange de souvenir de la veille, elle se voyait embrasser Malefoy, subir les ricannements de Ron et Pansy qui la suivait. Elle fuyait, surfant sur une vague de tenèbre avec le portrait de la grosse dame, pour au final s'écraser dans la salle de cours où elle avait discuté avec Draco. Elle se retournait et se trouvait face à Pansy qui lui répétait : "Je suis resté sur ma faim". Elle lui souriait gentiment, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle se réveilla malgré tout, consciente de mettre fin elle même à cet étrange rêve malsain. Dans la chambre elle était la seul réveillée. Les autres filles dormaient paisibement, et Hermione pouvait entendre leur respiration. Elle fila se laver, et revint chercher quelques affaires, écoutant quelques secondes Lavande qui parlait à voix basse dans son rêve, elle l'abandonna pour partir à la bibliothèque qui devait être ouverte.

Elle arriva dans les premières et s'installa à sa place habituelle après avoir discuter avec Madama Pince, la bibliothécaire aigrie qui lui témoignait pourtant beaucoup de gentillesse. Elle lui donna d'ailleurs un des livres qu'elle avait réservé depuis longtemps et qui avait disparu des rayons.

- J'ai trouvé votre livre Miss Granger, il était coincé dans le heaume d'une armure du 3ème étage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là, heureusement que mes sortilèges sont efficaces. Je suppose qu'un de ces petits nains idiots et irrespectueux a eu peur de me le rendre en retard.

Hermione souria timidement à la bibliothécaire, il ne fallait pas mettre ce genre de femme en colère, sa haine contre les élèves paraissait démesuré. Mais elle se montrait tout à fait aimable avec Hermione, qui, 'était vrai, témoignait d'un respect presque religieux pour les livres en général.

- Tenez Miss Granger, _Les Potions Botaniques_, c'est bien ce que vous voulez non ?

- Parfaitement Madame Pince, je vous en remercie.

- De rien ma petite, c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider une élève si gentille comme vous, au moins je suis sur que mes livres sont entre de bonnes mains

Hermione souria poliement et parti s'asseoir. Elle étudia une potion étrange à base de racine d'arbre togolais et de luciole guinéenne, le tout avec des plumes d'hippogriffe et des insectes étranges. Les effets étaient assez innatendus, ils créaient un faux comas chez la victime qui pouvait durer plusieurs jours où la respiration et le coeur s'arrêtait presque. C'était très particulier, ils disaient dans le livre que bien souvent les victimes du breuvage étaient enterrées vivante.

Passant à la potion suivante, en tournant la page, Hermione s'aperçu que la biliothèque commencait à se remplir avant les cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, lasse des potions, elle attaqua un autre livre : _La philosophie du matérialiste: pourquoi les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir_ du professeur Mordicus Leufcock (Existe réellement dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard). Elle même, ancienne moldue, trouvait ce livre admirable, la manière dont l'auteur abordait les problèmes des moldus, quant à la religion ou à la croyance d'ésotérisme ou de quelconques idioties métaphysiques, était étonnante et très drôle.

En pleine comptemplation d'un commentaire sur les philosophes phénoménologiques moldus, Hermione entendit une voix à côté d'elle.

- Salut Hermione.

La jeune fille se retourna et se trouva face à Pansy qui la regardait en souriant. La gryffondor lui rendit son sourire et la serpentarde s'assit à ses côtés.

- Alors ? Tu as bien dormis cette nuit ?

- Euh oui, plutôt bien et toi ?

- Ah, trop mal, si tu savais, quand je suis arrivée dans la salle commune des serpentards, Crabbe et Goyle faisait le guet. Ils ont essayés de m'interroger pour savoir où j'étais, je leur ai dit que j'étais assez grande pour faire ce que je voulais. J'ai réussis à atteindre le dortoire des filles avant de subir l'interrogatoire par Draco lui même. C'est une chance.

- Oui, surement.

Hermione ne voulait pas lui parler de l'incident avec le tortionnaire blondinet, et se réserva de lui dire qu'il ne risquait pas de l'interroger elle puisqu'il le faisait avec sa propre personne. En plus de ça, Hermione ne se sentait pas tellement bien de parler soudainement autant avec la serpentarde. Elle la voyait toujours comme son ennemie, elle l'avait bien aidée le temps d'une soirée, mais elle n'en faisait pas sa meilleure amie du jour au lendemain. Hermione préféra s'eclipser et retourner auprès de ses amis. Elle attendu quand même quelques minutes pour ne paraitre grossière envers la serpentarde.

- Bon je vais te laisser Pansy, Harry et Ron m'attendent dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la jolie jeune fille de répondre et s'enfuit à grand pas en faisant signe à Madame Pince qu'elle gardait les livres. Celle-ci lui jeta un rapide clin-d'oeil compréhensif.

Les livres sous son bras elle arpenta rapidement les couloirs du chateau et ne monta pas chez les gryffondors mais prit la direction du stade de quidditch où devaient se trouver ses amis. Ron voulait s'entrainer en privé avec Harry, et cette matinée n'était prise de personne.

En effet Harry et Ron s'entrainaient sur leur balais à raser le sol ou à slalomer entre les tribunes. Harry, quand il vit son amie, descendit en piqué vers elle, laissant Ron s'entrainer seul.

- Salut toi ça va ?

- Oui, oui.

- Tu es rentrée plutôt tard apparement hier, Neville m'a dit pour l'histoire du mot de passe.

- Oui, j'ai rencontré malefoy en revenant des cachots.

Harry descendit alors de son balai et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Réellement intéréssé il n'écoutait plus les cris d'enthousiasme de Ron qui était poussé à chaque réussite d'une nouvelle figure, et e concentra sur celle qui lui livrait tous ses secrets. Harry prenait plaisir à être le confident de la gryffondor, il aimait sentir la reconnaissance de son amie, et aimait se sentir utile. Il n'avait pas la même contact complice avec Ron, tout était plus basique avec Ron.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Il ne m'a rien fait, rassures-toi. Il m'a même donné sa baguette pour m'assurer de ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, c'est étonnant non ? Il voulait me parler de Pansy. Il m'a dit de me méfier d'elle, qu'elle me mentait et qu'elle me manipulait.

- Ouah, il paraissait sincère ?

- Je ne sais pas... C'est Malefoy quoi... Mais plus cette histoire avance plus j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas me mêler de leur histoire.

- Oui, mais enfin bon, si Pansy à des réels problèmes, tu ne peux pas vraiment faire comme si rien ne se passait, et la laisser souffrir, surtout que c'est elle qui est venu te chercher.

- Justement, c'est ce que je trouve bizarre. Qu'elle soit venu me chercher moi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre, pourtant on avait pas vraiment une relation vivable... C'était quand même ma pire ennemie, tout comme toi avec Malefoy.

- Oui, mais justement, comme tu es la seule personne avec qui elle avait des relations, certes conflictuelle... mais des relations

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Bon, d'accord, des relations haineuses et mortelles, c'est vrai.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je trouve ça quand même étrange...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron atterissait à leur côté et leur hurla avec une énergie matinale inquiétante :

- Alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu fous ? On devait s'entrainer, et non causer des potins du jour.

- Aller Ron, range tes affaires, on rentre au château.

Le rouquin grogna quelques temps puis rangea ses affaires. Harry jeta un regard à Hermione lui indiquant qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard. Les trois amis se dirigèrent alors vers le château en souriant et riant en évoquant les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier.

_Fin du chapitre._

_A bientôt pour le chapitre prochain. _

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé_

_PS : J'ai besoin d'un bêta-reader pour cette fic... Merci de me contacter si vous êtes intéréssé(e)_


	4. Ca bat de l'aile dans la volière

_Voici enfin le chap 4, après une pause longue, beaucoup trop longue, pendant les vacances, oui, qui dit vacance, dit petit boulot et ci et ça, donc pas le temps d'écrire. Mais revoilà la suite, j'aprécie toujours autant toutes vos reviews, j'y réponds dès que j'y peux, assez rapidement (en témoigneront les revieweur(se)s), donc n'hésitez pas poser des questions sur la suite, ou à faire des remarques sur les lourdeurs, les fautes, ou les incohérences. En tout cas, merci de votre patience... Bonne lecture à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui sont très encourageantes._

**CA BAT DE L'AILE DANS LA VOLIERE**

Arrivés au chateau, les trois amis décidèrent d'aller passer un peu de temps dans la salle comune des gryffondors afin de rapidement finir les devoirs qu'ils leur restaient. Utilisant leur légendaire technique d'entre-aide basée sur le surplus de travail d'Hermione, le trio finissa rapidement et put enfin se détendre un peu dans cette matinée agréable.

Ron décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller prendre sa douche. La transpiration de l'entrainement ne partait malheureusement pas à la magie, et les odeurs non plus. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry pouvait reprendre leur conversation.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Avec Pansy, qu'est ce que tu as décidé ?

-Rien du tout à vrai dire... Je préfère attendre que ça passe un peu et on verra bien comment tout ça évolue... Qui croire ou pas, telle est la question non ?

-Oui, tu fais comme tu veux, mais à trop attendre tu prends le risque de t'emboiter dans une histoire qui va te bouffer... Enfin je dis ça je dis rien, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Tu es gentil Harry, mais je préfère faire comme je le pense, je vais attendre.

Et Hermione attendit. Deux semaines plus tard rien n'avait bougé. Ces deux semaines là s'écoulèrent avec une rapidité qui n'étonnait plus Hermione. La jeune sorcière avait vu défiler les années de Poudlard avec un recul qui l'avait presque empêcher de savourer tout le confort et l'agréable sensation qui les entouraient. Evidemment, elle apréciait Poudlard, comme elle appréciait ses amis, mais elle s'ennuyait. C'est pourquoi quand deux semaines plus tard, au détour d'un couloir exigü, abandonné des élèves, Draco Malefoy rencontra de nouveau son chemin, Hermione sentit que son ennui commencait de nouveau à s'amenuiser.

-Tiens Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

Le blondinet qui l'attendait là, scruta rapidement la main de la jeune fille avant de répondre. Voyant qu'elle ne sautait pas sur sa baguette, il se détendit et orna son visage d'un sourire crispé.

-Si tu crois que te parler est un plaisir, Granger, tu te fourre ta baguette où je pense.

-Trève de poésie, dis-moi ce que tu veux, je dois aller en cours.

-Tu n'as pas cours à cette çi Granger, je le sais.

-J'ai pas non plus envie de te voir, alors parle !

Le blondinet serra le point en regardant les abords du couloir, les veines bleutées qui battaient son frond blanchatre étonnaient Hermione. Pourquoi était-il stressé et inquiet à ce point là ?

-J'ai un service à te demander...

-Nous y voilà...

-C'est à propos de Pansy.

-Je ne veux rien savoir à propos de vos histoires, et je ne veux pas m'en mêler.

-Pourtant Pansy t'en a mêlé et tu ne pourras pas en sortir.

C'était au tour d'Hermione de paniquer. Draco avait visé juste, Pansy ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix, et elle avait surtout plongé dedans tête baissée. Plonger, mais dans quoi ? Le serpentard reprit la parole.

-Pansy et moi devont discuter de certaines choses, des choses importantes, qui ne te regardent pas... Mais elle refuse de me parler et elle refuse de me voir, donc ce n'est pas facile de discuter, comme tu peux l'imaginer.

-Oui et alors ?

-J'aimerais que tu lui demandes de rester le temps qu'on parle.

-Pourquoi voudrait-elle te parler ? Si tu la frappes c'est normal que...

-La frapper ? Mais qui à dit ça ? Je n'ai frappé personne !

-C'est celà Draco, c'est pas ton genre, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié...

Un grand blanc suivit les derniers mots d'Hermione qui finirent par disparaitre dans les couloirs vides et sordides de cette ailes-çi du chateau. Les deux adolescents semblaient se scruter l'un l'autre, semblaient essayer de savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Bizarrement Hermione ne voyait pas dans les yeux du serpentard ce regard mesquin dont elle était habituée.

-Bon, quand et où ?

-Dans la volière, dans deux jours, vers 11h, j'attendrais.

Il n'en dit pas plus et se sauva rapidement par un couloir dérobé. Hermione resta debout à réfléchir aux milliers de question qui l'entouraient. Comment allait-elle faire ? Puis d'un coup elle prit conscience du jour. Un samedi soir, à 11h. Si elle était prise, c'était la fin, elle subirait la retenue de sa vie.

Désarconnée, elle rejoignit la bibliothèque où l'attendait Neville.

-Ah Hermione, je t'attendais.

Sans oublier ses questions, Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et l'aida dans ses devoirs comme elle l'avait promis. Ils commencèrent les révisions, mais la griffondor se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées et se demandait comment elle allait convaincre Pansy de se rendre dans la volière. Si elle savait que c'était Draco qui le demandait, elle se braquerait sûrement et refuserait d'y aller, elle en était sure. Elle ne voyait qu'une solution, la ruse, c'était surement l'unique solution, mais c'était risqué. En plus de ne pas marcher, cela pourrait mettre fin à l'amitié que Pansy avait pour elle.

Quelle amitié d'ailleurs ? Elles s'étaient parlées deux jours, étaient allées à une fète ensemble, et s'étaient vaguement frolées les lèvres, et alors ? Etaient-elles amies pour autant, alors qu'aucune des deux n'avait fait l'effort d'une parole en deux semaines ? Bah sûrement qu'Hermione devrait tout abandonner. Harry avait raison, ça ne la regardait pas.

Puis le visage souriant de Pansy lui revint en mémoire, ses fossettes adorables sur ses joues relevées, et son nez un peu en arlequin, qui quand elle était jeune lui donnait un air de chien battu, alors qui maintenant lui donnait un plus qui relevait son visage des faces livides et identiques des autres jeunes filles du château.

-Et là, pour ouvrir le buble, je mets la lame ici ou là ?

-Hein ?

-Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, oui ! Tu dois la couper comme ça.

Hermione montrait à Neville le geste sur un faux buble en papier qu'Hermione avait faconnée avec sa baguette. Neville la regarda intrigué. Il n'en rajouta pas et lui sourrit, la jeune gryffondor avait toujours été là pour l'aider. Il n'avait pas envie de l'ennuyer maintenant alors qu'elle l'aidait encore une fois. Mais comme il voyait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiète il prétexta une soudaine fatigue et mit fin aux révisions pour aujourd'hui, laissant Hermione libre à se soucier d'elle même.

Cette soudaine liberté n'aida pas Hermione qui se trouvait maintenant sans rien à faire. Elle se demanda si c'était le bon moment de parler à Pansy. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa propre question que la jeune serpentarde passa dans le couloir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais Hermione si. Elle sauta sur l'occasion et, en attrapant en vitesse ses affaires, se précipita dans le couloir.

-Pansy ? Pansy ?

La jeune serpentarde se retourna étonnée et sourrit en la voyant.

-Tiens donc Hermione, je croyais que tu m'avais abandonnée...

La réplique tua Hermione qui ne souvint pas pourquoi elle était là, devant elle, à lui parler. Soudain la demande de Draco lui vint alors que le silence devenait pesant. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle étouffa donc dans un souffle...

-Samedi soir, 11h, dans la volière...

... et se retourna pour partir. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la serpentarde surprise l'interpella :

-Eh, Hermione. C'est quoi ça ? Un rancard ? Un invitation à une autre fète ?

Mais elle n'eut pas ses réponses, Hermione était déjà partie. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi penser de son coup de poker. Elle esperait piquer assez sa curiosité pour que la serpentarde aille au rendez-vous. Ses chances étaient moindre dans la tête d'Hermione, mais c'était se sous-estimer. La curiosité de Pansy n'avait pas été heurtée mais piquée au vif. La serpentarde qui retournait à son cachot brûlait d'impatience d'être samedi.

La journée se termina tranquillement pour Hermione, en compagnie de ses amis. Elle raconta tout à Harry qui, tout autant qu'elle, se demandait ce qui se passait entre les deux serpentards. Ron, quant à lui, était toujours obsédé par Luna. Il avait décidé de doubler Neville sur ce coup, et les deux amis étaient maintenant devenus rivaux, et bizarrement, c'était Neville qui s'en sortait le mieux.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que Neville a de plus que moi. Je suis quand même plus beau que lui non ? Non ?

Il secouait vigoureusement Harry qui fut forcé de répondre positivement. Hermione le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione, tu n'aprouves pas ?

-Oui, tu es peut-être plus beau, mais Neville est plus romantique.

-Romantique ? Avec ses fleurs qui sentent les chaussettes ? C'est romantique ?

Neville venait en effet d'offrir à Luna une espèce nouvelle de fleur qui intéressait particulièrement son père. D'après lui, l'odeur faisait fuir les jonche-runes. Luna avait vraiment aprécié le cadeau sans apercevoir aucunement le béguin que Neville lui portait, ou même Ron.

-Et puis de toute façon le romantisme c'est dépassé non ? C'est naze, c'est pour les tafioles.

-Neville est peut-être une tafiole comme tu dis, mais au moins lui a ses chances avec Luna.

-Raaah !!

Ron reparti dans une frénésie habituelle qui effrayait les première années mais qui amusait toujours autant leur promotion. On surnommait d'ailleurs ses crises des "folies ronesques". Et chaque folie ronesque avait le droit à son heure de gloire et imitation qui amusait tout le monde les matins pluvieux. La plus grande folie était celle qui succéda à l'invasion d'araignée dans les dortoirs des garçons. On lui avait donné le nom de "La Ronesque Ultime".

Le lendemain, en cours d'histoire de la magie, Hermione ne fut pas étonnée de subir les regards intrigués et pleins de question de Pansy, mais fut plus étonnée de recevoir les mêmes regards de la part de Draco. Assaillis de toute part, transpercée par ses yeux qui balayaient le moindre de ses gestes, elle décida de se concentrer sur le cours, ce qui n'était pas facile, vu l'ennui mortel que le professeur diffusait autour de lui. L'heure fut longue et Hermione arracha Harry de sa table pour se sauver le plus rapidement possible de la salle afin de ne pas subir la présence des deux serpentards.

Malheureusement, elle ne put empêcher la petite grue de papier signée Draco se poser sur son bureau au cours suivant. Elle lu le mot unique : "Alors ?", l'écriture alambiquée du A, dont les pattes s'enroulaient dans des danses farambolesques n'étonna pas Hermione. Draco et sa sacro-sainte obsession pour la beauté aristocratique...

Elle prit à son tour sa plume et accrocha le papier d'une écriture droite et sévère : "Tu verras". La grue décolla doucement pour retourner sur le bureau du serpentard. Hermione faillit exploser de rire quand elle vit l'expression pressée qui mêlait de la joie de Draco se déconfir et passer à l'incompréhension à la lecture du message. Il se retourna vers elle et cria dans un murmure très peu discret.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et se retourna pour suivre le cours. Elle se retenait de rire, et surtout de se retourner. Car Draco faisait tout pour croiser son regard, et savoir ce que voulait dire ces deux mots. Malgré tout il ne le sut pas et le samedi soir arriva rapidement.

Le soleil se couchait alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry bavassaient dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Hermione avait malheureusement divulguée l'histoire à Ron qui s'empressait maintenant de tout savoir, et qui stressait presque plus qu'elle en ce soir décisif.

Oui Hermione stressait. Assise confortablement sur son fauteuil, elle regardait l'heure passer, et se raprocher du 11. Et assise dans son fauteuil elle voulait absolument savoir ce qui se passait près de la volière. Les trois amis étaient tendus. Puis Harry prit la parole.

-Aller Hermione, je te prête ma cape si tu veux y aller.

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry, et je t'accompagne Hermione, je veux savoir ce qui va se passer.

-Ron... Si j'y vais c'est seule.

Un long silence passa alors qu'ils se regardaient tous dans les yeux. Hermione céda.

-Aaaah, ok j'y vais.

Elle se leva rapidement et Harry lui tendit la cape qui attendait l'occasion dans son sac.

-Oui je sais... J'étais sûr que tu allais y aller.

Hermione lui sourrit, encore étonnée de la faculté de compréhension de son ami, et de la manière qu'il avait de toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses pensées les plus secrètes.

Elle quitta donc ses amis, forçant, avec l'aide d'Harry, Ron a rester dans la salle des gryffondors. Sous un bruissement discret de la cape protectrice, elle fila sans s'arrêter jusqu'au couloir de la volière. Elle arriva avec presque un bon quart d'heure d'avance et ne fut pas la seule.

Alors qu'elle s'accroupissait dans un coin sans risque, au passage de trois couloirs qui se rejoignaient à l'entrée des escaliers, elle entendit un bruit sec et le couloir tomba soudain sous un épais brouillard ténébreux qui enveloppait tous les recoins autour d'elle. Elle entendit un soufle passé près d'elle mais ne reconnut pas le passeur.

Quand la brume se dissolva, elle aperçu une mèche blonde qui s'enfuyait dans les escaliers. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser :

-Quelle discretion Draco, vraiment...

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, et dut alors revoir ses a-prioris sur la discrétion de Draco, surtout quand elle vit Pansy passer sans protection aucune, les mains dans les petites poches d'un gilet gris sans manches qui revêtait à peine sa chemise blanche aux coutures vertes et argentées. Elle marchait avec non-chalance sans être pour le moins inquiétée de sa situation d'élève désobéissante. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être bluffée ou consternée...

Elle suivit alors les deux serpentards vers la volière. Quand elle arriva en haut la discussion était déjà à son apogée. Pansy hurlait sur Draco. Hermione tendit l'oreille sans trop s'approcher.

-Tu l'as utilisée ! Combien de personne comptes-tu manipuler pour m'avoir Draco ? Combien encore pour me voir une fois de plus dans ton lit ? Si ce n'est que ça alors on n'a qu'à le faire maintenant ici, une bonne fois pour toute, et ne plus jamais se revoir. Tu veux me revoir nue ? Et bien je me déshabille.

-Arrête tout de suite Pansy. Arrête de te mentir. Tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de ton corps. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais que le Saint Draco n'était pas attaché aux choses du sexe, c'est vrai. Tu m'as abusée ! Tu m'a trompée !

-C'est faux ! Tu le sais. Tu t'es inventée des histoires, que tu t'es empressée de répandre autour de toi. Tu as dis à Granger que je te battais. Tu as osé monter Blaise contre moi, et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai osé regarder une autre fille ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Une autre fille ? Mais tu te trouves tellement beau que tu oublies que tu n'es pas le centre du monde Draco ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux te détruire, tu le sais. Tu m'ai mis enceinte !

-Quoi ?

Un long silence s'abbatit, aussi froid que la pierre sur laquelle Hermione écoutait, consternée. Elle comprenait pas tout au méli-mélo de cette discussion sortie droit d'un soap-opéra...

-C'est vrai ?

-Non... J'ai juste dis ça pour te faire réagir. Avoue, tu es bien content que ça soit faux, comme ça le petit fils à papa est tranquille, il n'aura pas à avouer à ses parents qu'il a engrossé la fille de leurs amis.

-Pansy, c'est vrai ou pas ?

-Non je t'ai dis.

-Ecoute, si c'est vrai dis-le moi. Mon père à des relations à St Mangouste, si tu ne le veux pas...

-Ecoute toi un peu, tu es répugnant.

Hermione entendit alors des pas précipités dans sa direction, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour, elle fut percutée par Pansy qui descendait à toute vitesse. Les deux filles roulèrent les quelques marches qui finissaient l'escalier dans un fracas douloureux. Pansy se releva la première et regarda Hermione de haut.

-J'aurais du me douter que tu serais là aussi. Dire que j'espèrais sincèrement que tu m'attendrais en haut... Vas donc rejoindre ton nouvel ami. J'espère qu'il te fera subir la même chose qu'à moi.

Sur ce elle partit, laissant Hermione seule avec Draco qui venait de descendre les escaliers à son tour. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Draco essaya de se défendre.

-Ne l'écoute pas, il ne sait rien pass...

-Je m'en fiche Draco, je m'en fiche totalement.

Elle n'en rajouta pas et disparut alors qu'à quelques couloirs de là, une ombre furtive accompagnée de son chat s'approchait après avoir entendue des voix suspecte. Malheureusement pour Draco, le serpentard n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir à temps, et écopa d'une lourde peine, en plus des points enlevés à Serpentard, il fut mis sur la liste des élèves volontaires pour nettoyer les cages des bestioles d'Hagrid. Même les elfes de maison s'y refusaient. Bizarrement la liste des volontaires n'en contenait aucun.

Hermione rentra sans détour, et alla se couche directement. Elle voulu penser à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. A Pansy. Comment allait-elle lui parler ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de s'excuser ? Etait-elle vraiment enceinte, ou était-ce de la provocation ? Les questions se suivaient, mais furent stoppées par le sommeil qui s'engouffra dans l'esprit d'Hermione et mit fin à toutes ses inquiétudes.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut obligée de faire le résumé complet à ses amis. Elle hésitait encore à tout dire et finalement décida de ne pas leur mentir, mais si sûrement, l'histoire personnelle de Pansy ne les regardait vraiment pas. Ils furent d'ailleurs tout les trois très amusés quand ils apprirent que Draco était collé. Mais au delà de ça, Hermione cherchait maintenant à joindre Pansy.

Malheureusement elle ne la trouvait pas, ou celle ci l'ignorait. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Draco avait fait appel à elle. Pansy était sacrément dure à trouver ou aborder quand elle le voulait. Et ses tactiques d'évitement étaient plutôt au point et particulièrement bien réussie.

Mais croit-on pouvoir feinter éternellement Hermione Granger ? Non évidemment, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa promo trouva la ruse adéquate. Une ruse qu'elle nomma "Le Coupe à la Draco". Connaissant pratique par coeur les chemins de Pansy, elle l'attendit à la sortie d'un escalier. Elle avait peur que la serpentarde force le chemin sans lui parler mais finalement, elle lui adressa la parole.

-Granger, pousse-toi...

-Voilà que tu m'appelles Granger maintenant ?

-T'ai-je déjà appellé autrement ?

-Arrête tes bêtises Pansy... Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir je n'étais pas au courrant.

-Et pourtant bizarrement, tu étais là et Draco aussi.

-Oui, je savais pour le rendez-vous de Draco. Mais si j'ai fait ça c'est parce qu'il paraissait sincère.

-Tellement sincère que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir mettre tes oreilles aux portes ?

-Non, en fait j'étais venu parce que...

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'avais peur qu'il ne te fasse du mal.

-Oh, bien sur ! Hors de toi toute curiosité maladive...

Dans un sourire Hermione rajouta.

-Bon d'accord, j'étais peut-être un peu curieuse...

La situation se réchauffa, et Pansy lui rendit son sourire. Hermione se rassura tout de suite. Peut-être ne lui avait-elle pas pardonné ce guet-apens, mais elle acceptait maintenant de lui parler.

-Bon Pansy, et si on parlait de tout ec que tu m'as pas encore dit devant un chocolat chaud ?

-Où ça ? On est en plein dimanche après-midi...

-Tu ne connais pas les frères Weasley toi... Si je te montre un passage pour aller aux cuisines, tu ne diras rien ?

-Promis. Je me tairais, sauf si Draco m'attend là bas...

-Rassure toi, il n'y aura que toi et moi... plus quelques dizaines d'elfes serviables à nos services.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui les protégeait ? Et là tu les exploites ?

-On peut changer Pansy. Et puis qui dirait non à un chocolat chaud moussant avec des cookies encore fondant ?

-J'avoue.

Elle se rendirent alors aux cuisines, de nouveau amie, si on pouvait appeller ça comme ça. Dehors le soleil discret se cachait derrière les nuages, mystérieux et flou comme l'était encore l'histoire de Pansy et Draco. Le jeune Draco quant à lui, regardait le parc du haut de sa fenêtre, poussant ça et là des soupirs inquiets. Il se demandait si Pansy disait vrai, si maintenant, lui Draco Malefoy, digne descendant de sang-pur, allait être papa, alors que sa scolarité n'était pas finie. C'était sur, son père allait le tuer...

_Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas me tenir au courant de vos avis. Dans le prochain chapitre, le rapprochement entre Hermione et Pansy se fera plus sentir, il sera plus... physique ..._


	5. Partage de crêpe au chocolat

_Voici le chapitre 5 de ma fanfiction. On entre enfin dans les sentiments, mais j'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! Je remercie au passage ma bêta-readeuse qui a relu ce chapitre ;)_

**PARTAGE DE CRÊPE AU CHOCOLAT **

Le tableau glissait doucement derrière les deux filles alors qu'elles entraient dans les cuisines, accueillies par les petits elfes serviables. Pansy était ébahie.

-Et bien, je dois dire que je suis impressionnée.

-Et encore, attend de voir le service.

Elles s'assirent à une petite table en bois finement décorée qui se tenait dans un petit coin de la pièce avec plusieurs fauteuils. L'aspect accueillant de ce petit salon intime dans la cuisine, qui ne reluisait pas sous la propreté, faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Aussitôt assises, deux petits elfes vêtus de haillons en laine, qui ressemblaient étrangement aux pulls de Mrs Weasley, leur demandèrent ce qu'elles voulaient.

-Et bien mes amis, mon invitée et moi prendront deux chocolats chaud et un plateau de cookies, s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite madame.

Hermione se retourna vers Pansy et lui adressa son sourire le plus chaleureux.

-J'adore venir ici, les regarder s'affairer, travailler, c'est... relaxant, bizarrement. Et puis ici je suis seule, sans pression, sans avoir sur le dos tous ces...

-Ces serpentards ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours été très tendre avec toi. Je l'avoue. Mais après tout c'est un peu notre rôle aux serpentards. Si on devenait gentil du jour au lendemain, Poudlard n'aurait plus de raison d'être.

-Et bien je dois dire que tu as particulièrement bien joué ton rôle au cours des dernières années.

-Merci, mais bon, tu sais très bien faire la petite gryffondor sainte nitouche, accolée à son ami Potter et au directeur.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis une sainte-nitouche ?

Sentant qu'elle avait peut-être blessée la gryffondor, Pansy tenta de se rattraper.

-Oh, plus trop, surtout après t'avoir vu à la soirée avec tes amis. Même le père Potter me semble moins... moins pédant.

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors que les elfes leur apportaient un plateau de cookie aux pépites de chocolat encore fondantes, et deux tasses de chocolat chaud fumant. Hermione s'amusait de voir les yeux conquis et émerveillés de Pansy. Elle sentait que c'était le moment propice pour aborder la question fâcheuse, même si elle devait mettre l'ambiance en l'air pour ça.

-Pansy, je voulais te demander...

Le ton grave n'étonna pas Pansy, qui reprit un regard sérieux en souriant.

-Oui, j'aurais du m'en douter. Nous ne sommes pas ici que pour profiter de ce merveilleux moment...

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais.

-Oui, tu comprendrais, mais tu ne le supporterais pas. Tu dois toujours tout savoir n'est-ce pas ? Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être agressive. Cette histoire me tourmente. En fait oui, j'ai fais un test récemment, et il semblerait bien que je sois enceinte. Et puis Draco est le seul homme avec qui j'ai couché, dont ça limite le choix du père...

-Je suis désolée. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire du bébé ?

-Pfff, je n'en sais rien. Si j'avais le courage j'en parlerais à mes parents. Mais il ne ferait que m'envoyer à St Mangouste pour l'évacuer le plus rapidement possible, tout en passant discrètement une poignée de gallion au responsable clinique pour que la nouvelle ne s'ébruite pas.

-Mais toi, tu veux le garder ?

-Je ne crois pas non... A vrai dire j'en sais rien.

Hermione avait du mal à se mettre dans la peau de sa nouvelle amie. Enceinte à 17 ans, c'était un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas bien révisé. Elle décida donc de changer de conversation.

-Bah, oublions ça pour le moment, et concentrons nous sur ses merveilleux cookies.

Le reste de leur petit sacrilège chocolaté resta dans la bonne humeur, même si chaque silence semblait peser plus lourd que le précédent. Puis elles se quittèrent. Chacune retourna dans sa salle commune, mais elles se promirent, avant de se séparer, une autre journée du même genre.

Hermione serpenta les couloirs déserts avec une joie déconcertante qui embellissait son visage. La seule question qui lui taraudait l'esprit était : Pourquoi les couloirs étaient-ils toujours vide quand elle s'y promenait ? On était pourtant en fin d'après-midi, dans une aile plutôt fréquentée. Etait-elle la seule à ne pas quitter précipitamment le château dès qu'il y avait un brin de soleil ? Ou à s'enfermer dans la salle commune pour s'extasier devant de nouvelles règles totalement déjantées pour jouer aux échecs ?

Elle ne fut guère étonnée de voir qu'Harry, Ron et Neville étaient lancés dans une partie forte intéressante contre Seamus, Dean et Lavande, de ce qui semblait être une course d'obstacle pour limaces vert fluo. Ce qui l'étonnait au final c'était l'implication de Lavande dans tout ça... Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à fréquenter le groupe de garçon.

-Salut Lavande, tu te joins aux garçons aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, et Parvati est partie avec sa soeur faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

Heureusement pour Hermione, la partie prit rapidement fin quand une des limaces décida de manger sa camarade de course. Et avant que Ron n'eut prit conscience que l'agressivité des limaces pourraient donner de jolies batailles sur lesquelles parier, Hermione embarqua ses deux amis loin de toutes limaces pour discuter un peu plus sérieusement.

La discussion tourna sur la nouvelle qui se révélait vraie, Pansy enceinte... Ils débattirent longtemps pour rien, essayant d'insérer ça et là de vagues exemples qu'ils avaient entendus à droite ou à gauche. Mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient un peu trop puérils sur le sujet. Même en après avoir combattu Voldemort et en vivant sous la peur de le revoir, ils restaient des enfants assis sur les bancs d'une école, loin des préoccupations plus matures qui touchait Pansy en ce moment même.

Celle-ci de son côté ne pensait pas à cela du tout. Elle pensait à Hermione, à leur rapprochement il y a quelques semaines. Cela faisait déjà 6 ans qu'elles se connaissaient et pourtant elle avait l'impression de la redécouvrir seulement depuis 3 semaines, et si c'était la bonne ?

Les journées passèrent sans que Pansy et Hermione n'eut le temps de se revoir, puis, le mardi de la semaine suivante, elles se retrouvèrent par hasard dans la bibliothèque. Pour Hermione, qui avait l'habitude de venir presque tout les jours entre les rayons poussiéreux et ténébreux de livre secret, la surprise de voir Pansy était sincère. Mais du côté de la serpentarde, cette incursion dans cette partie du château ne devait rien au hasard.

-Tiens Hermione.

-Ah Pansy, je pensais justement à toi.

-C'est vrai ? Viens t'asseoir...

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Tu m'as oubliée... ?

-Non, non, c'est juste qu'avec les ASPIC qui vont arriver, je me suis un peu prise la tête.

Ce qui était vrai, Hermione avait la tête dans ses études, et en avait presque oublié la belle serpentarde. Elle sentait dans le ton de la brune comme une amertume, lui en voulait-elle ? Bref, elle décida de se rattraper, et sur le champ.

-Comme je te disais, je pensais à toi, ça te dirait de sortir demain, pour aller à Pré-au-lard.

-Ah, euh, je devais y aller avec Blaise, mais je peux bien venir avec toi si tu veux.

-Ca me ferait plaisir...

-Ok, pas de problème, alors on se retrouve où et quand ?

-Je sais pas, devant la grille vers une heure et demi ?

-Ok, j'y serais. Et sinon à part ça, tu comptes m'emmener où là bas ?

-Pourquoi pas aux trois balais pour commencer ?

Elles continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à ce que la surveillante passe et lance un petit regard sévère à Hermione qui voulait dire un millier de choses, comme : "Un peu de silence Miss Granger", "Miss Granger, surveillez vos relations voyons, une serpentarde !", "Est-ce un rancard que vous proposez à Miss Parkinson ?"...

Harry, par télépathie peut-être posa la même question à Hermione le soir même :

-C'est un rancard Hermione ? Hermione Granger aurait un rancard avec une fille ?

-Mais non arrête, c'est pas un rancard ! C'est juste pour se voir entre amie. Passer un après midi ensemble c'est tout.

-Et tu crois vraiment que pour Pansy, ce n'est qu'un après-midi entre copine ?

-Arrête, Pansy n'est pas... Et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! D'où te sort cette idée soudaine ?

-Je ne sais pas, on te voit pas souvent dans les bras d'un mec, et pourtant tu as du succès.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose Harry...

Harry rougit au retournement de situation, ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Luna. Oui, comment s'intéresser à une fille quand celle ci plait déjà à ses deux amis ? Et surtout quand cette fille n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'une relation amoureuse peut bien vouloir signifier ?

-Désolé, mais bon... Quand même, un rendez-vous... C'est suspect non ?

-Harry !!

-Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis ?

-C'est ça ! Ton avis ? Non, là tu me livres ton fantasme !

-Ah, j'ai pas dis le contraire...

-Imbécile !

Hermione frappa amicalement le jeune gryffondor. La discussion déborda sur les examens, et se finit brutalement avec l'irruption de Ron qui entraina de force Harry. Hermione se trouva alors seule, et ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que venait de dire Harry. Elle avait proposé le rendez-vous comme ça, par politesse, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle trouvait la jeune serpentard plutôt mignonne, mais elle souhaitait juste s'en faire une amie... Au final, Hermione remarquait malheureusement qu'elle n'avait presque pas d'amie. Il y avait bien Luna, mais elle était beaucoup trop "bizarre" pour se comporter comme une vraie amie, et Ginny, elle était très bien, mais ça restait une Weasley, et malgré son affection pour cette famille elle les trouvait malheureusement tous immatures, et malgré tout, Ginny aussi réfléchissait à la Weasley. Finalement Pansy, même si elle venait de Serpentard, se trouvait être une amie plutôt normale, et c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

C'est donc dans cette idée qu'elle passa la nuit, et qu'elle retrouva une serpentarde souriante le lendemain qui l'attendait à la sortie du parc.

-Ah, Pansy, ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

-J'arrive juste.

Pansy attendait en réalité depuis une demi-heure, mais elle préféra se taire et passa son bras sous celui d'Hermione. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le petit village. Alors qu'elles allaient entrer sur la place centrale, face Aux-Trois-Balais, elles se firent accoster par 4 petits serpentards de 4ème année, arrogants et prétentieux.

-Tiens, tiens, c'est pas toi qu'on appelle La Grande Sang-de-bourbe ?

Le chef du groupe, un petit roquet, s'avança vers Hermione, et malgré ses dix centimètres manquant, il la dévisagea d'un air outragé.

-On ne t'a jamais dis dans ton pays de moldu de ne pas te mêler de ceux qui sont supérieur à ton rang ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette sang-de-bourbe, toi ?

Il s'adressait désormais à Pansy. Hermione sentit chez son amie une honte, non pas de trainer avec elle, mais une honte du comportement des serpentards. Les trois amis du mini-Draco se contentaient de pouffer à la moindre parole de leur chef. Hermione en fixa un du regard, qui tenta à son tour de lui jeter un regard de tueur, mais il céda rapidement quand il vit tout la haine féroce qui étincelait des yeux de la belle gryffondor. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Pansy ouvrait déjà a bouche.

-Vas voir ailleurs le nain !

-Ouuuh ! Elle défend sa copine ! C'est mignon ! Tu n'as pas honte de te salir avec cette merde de gryffondor ?

Hermione ne se retint plus et sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa vers le quatrième année, et se mit à gueuler.

-Un mot de plus et je te fais subir des sorts qu'on n'apprend pas aux gamins de ton genre !

-Mais vas-y mocheté ! Comme ça les points de gryffondor chuteront ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur alors que tu ne fais que grogner comme une chienne bâtarde !

Le coup partit en pleine poitrine, et avec la puissance du sort, et la faible corpulence du corps, le jeune roquet jaillis dans les airs pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Hermione se retourna étonnée vers Pansy qui venait de lancer le sort. Les copains du petit caïd se précipitèrent sur lui pour s'inquiéter de son état, mais il était inconscient. L'un d'eux sortit sa baguette vers les jeunes filles, mais face aux deux adolescentes de sixième année, il la rangea immédiatement et aida ses amis à soulever le petit chef pour déguerpir rapidement.

Pansy se retourna vers Hermione et s'excusa.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, les serpentards ne changeront jamais, et je crois que tu as parfaitement raison de penser que ce sont des petits cons...

-Laisse tomber, tu n'es pas responsable de la façon de penser de ses crétins.

-Oui, enfin bon, j'aurais préféré qu'ils soient à Serdaigle.

-Désolée, je crois que la stupidité est un cas isolé des serpentards.

-Bah tu as peut-être raison.

Elles s'esclaffèrent et continuèrent leur chemin, Pansy devait envoyer un message à ses parents, elles passèrent donc par la poste, puis se retirèrent directement Aux-Trois-Balais où elles s'assirent tranquillement à une table. La chaleur du lieu les mis à l'aise immédiatement, un grand nombre d'élèves occupait déjà les lieux, ils bavardaient bruyamment, créant un brouhaha réconfortant. Les rires fusaient de toute part, et furent bientôt rejoins par ceux des filles qui se moquaient d'un petit groupe de première année qui consommait leurs bierraubeures comme s'ils buvaient au saint Graal.

La salle du petit café était décorée assez négligemment, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. On trouvait des cadres accrochés dans tous les coins qui vantaient les mérites d'équipe de quidditch variées. Près du bar, et de la charmante serveuse, sur qui Ron avait d'ailleurs flashé tout un long moment, était accroché des extraits de journaux qui vantaient le mérite de l'établissement. La serveuse arriva justement à la table des filles et leur livra leur boisson avec un grand sourire. L'amabilité féminine soulagea un peu les deux sorcières, après leur petit face-à-face avec ses idiots de garçons de première année.

Elles burent leur verre en silence, observant les aléas de la vie autour d'elles, puis Pansy reprit la parole.

-Alors, c'est tout ce que tu comptais me faire faire aujourd'hui, boire un verre, c'est tout ?

Hermione, à vrai dire, n'avait pas forcément prévu de programme, elle dut improviser, un peu gênée que la serpentarde voit vraiment cet après-midi comme une sorte de rancard.

-Je sais pas, on pourrait prendre une glace un peu plus loin ?

-Pourquoi pas... Mais pour moi ça serait une crêpe au chocolat !

-Maintenant que tu en parles, je crois que j'en ai envie aussi !

Elles réglèrent l'addition et se dépêchèrent de sortir. Dehors le temps se couvrait, elles coururent pour entrer dans un petit bouiboui dans la rue d'à côté, le lieu, très cocoon, abritait un tas d'amoureux éperdu, et des groupes de filles gloussantes et désespérées ; Hermione ne savait pas de quel côté se situer.

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux, et prirent leur commande. Deux assiettes garnies de crêpes napées de chocolat fondant, avec une robe de chantilly, atterrirent devant elles. Leurs papilles gustatives jouissaient déjà à la vue de cette merveille chocolatée.

-Oh mon dieu ! J'ai jamais rien vu qui donne autant envie de se jeter dessus !

-Pareil ! Je crois que je ne pourrais même pas le manger tellement c'est parfait...

-Eh bien moi je ne vais pas me gêner !

Pansy enfourcha sa cuillère et perça doucement une couche de chantilly qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Sous le regard amusé d'Hermione, Pansy éructa de plaisir.

-Oooh, c'est troooop bon ! Vas-y goute !

Pansy piocha une petite cuillerée de chantilly et la tendit vers Hermione qui ouvrit la bouche pour recevoir la bouchée. Effectivement, la chantilly était tout simplement sublime, à la fois onctueuse mais aussi légère, elle fondait dans la bouche, immergeant toutes les papilles d'une saveur irrésistible. Hermione tenta la crêpe et sa sauce au chocolat. Elle en avala une bouchée sous le regard, cette fois ci, de Pansy, et si la chantilly était à tomber, elle aurait signé avec le diable pour cette crêpe et ce chocolat fondant.

Hermione croisa le regard pétillant de son amie qui attendait son verdict. La jeune gryffondor décida de lui rendre la pareille et piocha dans sa crêpe pour le présenter à Pansy.

-Aller Pansy, ferme les yeux et fais Aaaaah !

La jeune serpentarde obéit, et Hermione lui amena la cuillère dans la bouche délicatement. Le choc fut rude pour Hermione. Elle se tenait tellement proche de Pansy qu'elle voyait tous ses traits. Les yeux fermés, celle ci ne la voyait pas. La gryffondor regardait les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille se fermer délicatement sur la cuillère en métal, et le sourire de bonheur s'y glisser quand Hermione retirait son ustensile. Alors qu'un grand sourire éclaircissait le visage de Pansy, son amie se perdait dans les petites fossettes qui se creusaient dans les joues de la serpentarde. Et quand celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva face à une Granger sans mot, qui se tenait à dix centimètres de son visage.

Pansy sourit encore plus et s'avança pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Désolée, tu avais de la chantilly sur le coin de la bouche.

Dans la tête d'Hermione c'était clair ! Elle venait de tomber, là, à ce moment précis, complètement amoureuse de Pansy Parkinson, jeune sorcière et Serpentarde qu'elle haïssait depuis 6 ans... Les pensées d'Hermione n'étaient plus floues. Non, là tout était net et précis, les mots étaient là pour dire ce qui se passait. Oui, elle venait de tomber amoureuse ! Amoureuse ! Amoureuse de Pansy Parkinson !

Et le dire et redire dans sa tête lui paraissait naturel. Rien n'était étrange quand elle se disait « Je suis amoureuse de Pansy, je suis amoureuse de Pansy, je suis amoureuse de Pansy ! », c'était même tellement évident qu'elle se sentait obligée de le dire à tout le monde ! Elle avait juste envie de le hurler ! Mais elle se contenta de se taire et de finir sa crêpe.

Pansy alimenta la discussion seule, puis les deux jeunes filles sortirent. Hermione avait furieusement envie de se jeter sur Pansy, mais elle se retint. Comme elle s'empêcha de prendre dans sa main les doigts tellement attirant de la serpentarde, cette main qui pendait à quelques centimètres d'elle, cette main qui semblait si douce !

Malheureusement, une rencontre impromptue vint mettre fin à son supplice. Alors qu'elles rentraient tranquillement, elles tombèrent sur Draco. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un air sérieux, et ne les salua pas. Il s'adressa directement à Pansy.

-Il faut que je te parle !

-Et bien pas moi, je suis avec quelqu'un là, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Oui, c'est Granger et alors ? Tu peux bien la lâcher deux secondes non ?

Pansy regarda Hermione et celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire « Ca va aller ».

-Très bien Draco, je t'accorde une minute.

Les deux serpentards s'éloignèrent, laissant la jeune sorcière fraichement amoureuse seule. Elle en profita donc pour se promener, et entra flâner dans la boutique de sucrerie. Elle trouva Ron qui lui fit goûter une nouvelle découverte. Elle n'apprécia que moyennement et décida de le laisser à ses découvertes gustatives, elle venait de subir sa propre découverte, et celle-ci l'occupait totalement.

Elle ressortit donc pour marcher, elle ne savait pas où aller et se laissa guider par ses pieds. Elle se trouva alors face à la maison hantée. La demeure sous le ciel menaçant, était toujours aussi effrayante, bien qu'elle le fût moins pour Hermione qui en connaissait les secrets. Elle était en pleine observation, à moitié dans ses rêveries quand elle comprit que quelqu'un l'appelait, elle se retourna et se trouva face aux quatre petits voyous de serpentard qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Elle sortit aussitôt sa baguette. Mais les autres gamins avaient déjà tout pensé, et la braquaient déjà. L'un des gamins, celui qu'elle avait fixé, lui jeta le sort d'_expelliarmus_, et la pauvre gryffondor se trouva sans protection.

-Alors la moche ! Ta copine t'a laissé tomber ? Tu es toute seule maintenant, comment tu vas faire pour te protéger ? Sale bâtarde de sang impur !

Il jeta un sort qui la propulsa au sol.

-On fait moins la fière, hein la sang-de-bourbe ? Crois-moi, si jamais tu dis quelque chose, ta copine et toi vous allez souffrir.

Une voix masculine résonna soudainement derrière lui.

-C'est toi qui va souffrir, si tu continues à faire ton cowboy !

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent, Draco était revenu avec Pansy. Le blondinet les regardait avec haine. Il ne sortit même pas sa baguette et leur cria dessus !

-Bande d'abruti, vous voulez faire perdre des points aux serpentards ? Vous vous croyez malin ? Disparaissez immédiatement et arrêtez vos conneries !

Ébahis et horrifiés d'être engueuler par le chef suprême des Serpentards, le Grand Malfoy, ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste, et s'enfuirent.

-Bon, les filles je vous laisse là, et Pansy, on se retrouve dans la salle commune ?

-Oh d'accord.

Hermione, à son tour, fut consternée par l'entente des deux.

-Oula, Pansy, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

-Et bien on a discuté, il s'est excusé, ce que je voyais pour la première fois, et puis il a promis de m'aider. Il veut même m'aider à élever l'enfant s'il le fallait.

-Ah c'est bien...

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. Evidemment tout ça était très bien, mais dans sa tête d'intellectuelle endurcie, elle réfléchit plus loin et prit peur. Et si Pansy trainait de nouveau avec les serpentards, elle ne lui parlerait plus, elles ne pourraient plus se voir. Et même pire, peut-être que le couple Pansy-Draco allait se reformer, et dans ce cas là elle perdait toute chance d'être avec celle qu'elle aimait. Car oui ! Elle l'aimait.

Ses pensées affolantes l'envahirent totalement, et Hermione commença à baliser, et à perdre les pédales. D'un coup, elle se retourna vers Pansy et l'embrassa.

-Tu as fais quoi ???

Harry, assis sur le canapé des gryffondors, écoutait le récit de son amie. Hermione était rentrée presque aussitôt après son baiser avec la serpentarde, main dans la main, elles ne s'étaient lâchées qu'à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard, elle s'était dis au revoir dans le hall, puis Hermione était montée aussitôt tout raconter à Harry.

-Et comment a-t-elle réagit ?

-Et bien, elle a sourit, elle m'a prit le visage entre ses mains, et elle m'a embrassé à son tour !

-Yeaaaah j'adore !!!

-Harry !!

-Non, mais avoue, c'est génial non ??? C'est même génialissime, méga-trop-bien, super-méga-génial-de-la-mort-qui-tue-sa-mère !!!

-Oui, c'est bon, on va pas en faire une fête nationale ! Et puis tais-toi un peu, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache.

Ron le sut quelques minutes plus tard, et quand un Weasley le sait, toutes la fratrie le sait généralement aussitôt, et quand les jumeaux savent quelque chose, l'école entière est au courant. Mais là le rouquin ne dit rien. La nouvelle était tellement énorme pour lui, qu'il considérait l'affaire, au même degré qu'Harry, comme l'affaire du siècle. Tellement plus importante que Voldemort et sa clique.

Hermione, soulagée que ses amis gardent le secret, et soulagée, heureuse, d'avoir embrassée Pansy, le coeur libre et fier de ce qu'elle ressentait, décida qu'il était l'heure de se coucher.

_Fin du chapitre 5, merci de me laisser des reviews, cette fois-ci étant libre, la suite sortira plus rapidement, j'ai finis mes autres projets de fanfiction._


	6. Chahutage sensuel sur le pouf

_Voilà le chapitre 6, avec son lot de sensualité. J'aimerais remercier les revieweuse(eur)s anonyme (enfin non-inscrit plutôt), pour m'encourager, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre directement vu que vous n'avez pas de compte, mais je bénie chaque review que vous me laissez depuis le début. Merci donc à Salazrine, shizxnat, kiara, anaïs, archangel, Bluppy, Maddy, JESSICA, Alicia, Petit-Belin et Léa (Ça fait beaucoup d'anonyme en fait)_

**CHAHUTAGE SENSUEL SUR LE POUF**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva avec un sourire aveuglant. Ron qui ne savait encore rien, n'eut qu'à regarder Hermione rêvasser devant son emploi du temps pour comprendre aussitôt qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et dès qu'il vit les joues de la jeune gryffondor rougirent quand il évoqua Pansy, il éclata de rire, et se lança presque dans une folie ronesque. Si la réaction d'Harry avait été bruyante, celle de Ron en était presque inquiétante. Il se mit à rêvasser autant que son amie, ce qui malgré pour lui, restait très très suspect...

La matinée semblait s'éterniser pour Hermione. Elle n'avait pas vu Pansy dans la grande salle au petit-déjeuner, et devait attendre le début d'après-midi pour partager son cours de Métamorphose avec elle. Elle passa son midi à lancer des œillades dans sa direction pour attirer son regard, mais rien n'y fit, la serpentarde restait fixée sur son assiette. Elle se demandait maintenant si Pansy allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle en cours.

Harry, en plus, l'avait lâché pour aller aider Ron à s'approcher de Luna, d'après le Weasley, il sentait que "le courant passait de mieux en mieux". Mais Hermione les soupçonnait d'un autre coup foireux. Et puis les avancées de Ron étaient plutôt inexistantes, la gryffondor imaginait bien Harry y être pour quelque chose. Elle nota par exemple que la boîte de chocolat que le rouquin devait offrir à la serdaigle, avait mystérieusement été attaqué par une colonie de lutin de cornouailles, débarqués d'on ne sait où, que Harry fit fuir seulement après que la boîte fut vidée et déchirée en milles morceaux.

Hermione décida donc de rejoindre doucement la classe de Métamorphose. Elle traina le pied dans les couloirs, de peur d'arriver en avance. Sur le chemin, elle passa dans un large couloir où tout un côté du mur de droite avait été aménagé en petites alcôves munies de banc en U pour feignasser. Dans l'une de ses alcôves étaient assises plusieurs jeunes serpentardes de 5ème année. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit distinctement les noms "Pansy" et "Draco". Elle regarda nerveusement sa montre. Elle avait le temps de faire sa fouine. Elle prétexta vouloir refaire ses lacets et s'assit dans l'alcôve d'à côté, et grâce à la faible hauteur des alcôves, qui n'étaient séparés que d'un petit murs à peine plus haut que les bancs, elle pu entendre distinctement ce que disais les blondinettes :

-Et donc, alors ? Il a dit quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai dû partir juste au mauvais moment. Mais à mon avis, c'est chaud entre eux deux.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, l'autre jour, Pansy refusait de lui parler après la soirée dans notre petite salle spéciale, Millicent m'a dit qu'ils y sont retournés le lendemain, tous les deux, et qu'ils ne sont revenus que très tard, vous croyez que ?

-Avec Draco Malfoy ? Il faut s'attendre à tout !

-N'empêche, c'est vrai que hier, ils n'étaient pas très discret. A glousser ensemble en secret dans un coin du Pré-au-lard.

-Il parait que Parkinson se promenait avec l'autre Sang-de-bourbe de Granger...

-Ouai... A mon avis elle a une idée derrière la tête, avec celle là, mieux vaut se méfier, vu le coup qu'elle avait fait à Théodore l'année dernière...

-Ah oui !

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Et bien, apparemment, elle n'a pas arrêté de le chauffer à mort, lui, c'est un mec normal, il en pouvait plus. Et en fait elle voulait juste jouer. Il aurait voulut aller plus loin, genre amoureux et tout, et elle aurait tout fait pour aller jusqu'au moment ultime, et quand il était devant elle, elle lui a dis qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Le pauvre Théodore à mis quelques semaines à s'en remettre.

-Le pauvre, crois-moi, si c'était moi, le petit Théodore, je ne l'aurais pas chauffée pour rien !!

-Ah ! Tu es une vraie garce !

Hermione, assise à côté, était du même avis. Quelles bandes de garces ! Elles se permettaient de raconter n'importe quoi... C'était à cause de ce genre de nana que des rumeurs complètement débiles se mettaient à se répandre dans tout le château. Surtout que le roi Draco était bien le sujet préféré de ces dames... Normal qu'elles ne voient pas Pansy comme une amie, mais au point de la dénigrer à ce point là ! Hermione ne savait pas s'il fallait les croire. Mais quand elle se leva pour aller en cours, et qu'elle vit leurs sales têtes de serpentardes, elle décida de ne pas y croire un mot !

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait un peu trop trainasser, et qu'elle était en retard. Elle courut pour rejoindre la salle et s'aperçut que les élèves étaient déjà entrés. Elle se précipita sur la porte et dérangea le cours juste commencé. La première chose qu'elle vu était Pansy qui lui fit un petit coucou du premier rang de la salle. La deuxième fut Macgo qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Mlle Granger, cessez de rester là en contemplation et veuillez vous asseoir ! Vous êtes déjà en retard, inutile de vous faire remarquer encore plus.

-Désolée professeur.

Elle traversa les rangs, et trouva Harry et Ron, assit ensemble qui faisaient une drôle de tête. Elle comprit rapidement quand elle s'aperçu que la place à côté de Pansy n'était pas libre. Draco Malfoy, encore lui, s'y trouvait. Elle le regarda, et il lui lança un signe de tête qui signifiait "Qu'est ce que t'as Granger ?Tu m'cherches ?"

-Mlle Granger, allez-vous vous dépêcher ?

-Oui oui, excusez moi.

Finalement, extrêmement déçue, elle alla poser son sac et ses fesses à côté de Neville, qui lui adressa un sourire amical. Elle n'arriva finalement pas à se concentrer sur le cours, et décida de discuter un peu avec Neville, à propos de ses avancées à lui, qui étaient des vrais avancées, avec Luna. Ils utilisèrent une petite feuille discrète, et ils utilisaient tous les deux une encre bien spécifique, qui s'effaçait dès qu'un professeur s'approchait de trop près. Cette merveille de la magie venait juste de sortir, et les frères Weasley, les inventeurs du procédés, gagnaient plutôt bien leur vie grâce à cette nouvelle invention. Même si Severus Snape se hâtait de mettre au point une contre-offensive qu'il qualifiait de « foudroyante » !

Voici ce que disait les petits mots :

-Alors, avec Luna ça avance ?

-J'abandonne... J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime bien, mais l'autre jour il s'est passé un truc incroyable.

-Quoi, vas-y dit ?

-Et bien on se promenait, parce qu'on voulait voir les serres de botanique, à propos d'un truc. Et là on est passé à côté d'un couple qui s'embrassait. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Quoi ? Pas possible ?

-Si, si, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer en bafouillant (tu me connais), et elle m'a répondu que ça avait l'air plutôt chouette.

-Et ? C'est plutôt bon pour toi ça non ?

-Ouai, je croyais... Sauf qu'elle a enchainé en disant qu'elle aimerait bien un amoureux qui soit fort et courageux et gentil avec elle.

-Ben alors ? C'est toi ça non ? Si tu t'entraines un peu sur le « fort et courageux »

-Ah ah... Très drôle... Sauf qu'après elle a ajouté : « Comme Harry »

-Aïe...

-Oui, ça m'a foutu un coup. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, et apparemment, elle a carrément craqué sur lui. Quand elle en parle, c'est le prince charmant...

-Tu rigoles ? Luna est gentille, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse « craquer » sur quelqu'un...

-Arrête d'être méchante avec elle, c'est aussi un être humain, normal qu'elle aime quelqu'un aussi... Sauf que là c'est pas moi...

-Mon pauvre chou... Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien... Me résigner... Et regarder Ron faire ses conneries en vain, sans rien lui dire...

-Ah ah ah.

Le professeur Macgonagall mit fin à la discussion en passant dans les rangs. Elle vit le papier dans la main d'Hermione, et eu juste le temps de voir l'encre s'effacer pour comprendre qu'elle ne suivait pas.

-Mlle Granger ! Mlle Granger, mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui ? Je vous veux dans mon bureau après le cours !

Hermione rougit au possible, et se sentit observée par toute la classe, notamment Ron et Harry qui lui jetait des yeux indignés. A croire qu'ils étaient choqués, ce qui était plutôt drôle, surtout quand on voyait la bataille navale dépasser de sous l'encrier de Ron. Hermione jeta un œil à Pansy. Elle aussi la regardait, elle lui sourit, et mima un baiser avec ses mains qu'elle lui envoya dans un petit souffle. Hermione fit mine de le récupérer et de le mettre dans son étui à plume. Le cours continua, mais Hermione était ailleurs, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors que tout le monde sortait dehors, Hermione s'avança au bureau du professeur. Au passage elle passa à côté de Ron et Harry.

-Je vous rejoins après dans la salle commune plus tard.

-Ok, de toute façon on a un entrainement de quidditch, à tout à l'heure.

Ron lui fit un rapide clin d'œil amusé et repartit avec Harry. Le professeur Macgonagall était déjà assise à son bureau et attendait la jeune fille. Hermione se présenta avec une tête de pauvre victime dépitée. Le professeur de Métamorphose ne se fit pas avoir.

-Inutile de faire cette tête Mlle Granger. Vous êtes depuis six ans, la meilleure élève de cette école, je vous ai toujours vu suivre ce cours avec une attention extrême. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe maintenant. Le retard encore, je veux bien, mais se distraire avec votre voisin est inadmissible, Mr Londubat n'a certainement pas besoin qu'on le déconcentre, vu le mal qu'il a à suivre correctement un cours en temps normal.

-Je suis désolée professeur, j'étais ailleurs, ça ne se reproduira pas...

-J'y compte bien Mlle Granger, j'y compte bien ! Allez-y !

Hermione tourna le dos au professeur et prit la direction de la porte. Les paroles de Macgonagall ne l'impressionnait pas tant que ça. Après tout, elle savait qu'elle n'oserait rien faire, elle était son élève préférée.

A peine dehors, Hermione se fit accoster par Pansy qui l'attendait. La jeune serpentarde lui réservait son traditionnel sourire charmeur.

-Ah, Hermione, tu en as mis du temps...

-Pansy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien je t'attendais, tu veux faire un truc cet après-midi ?

-Pourquoi pas... Tu pensais à quoi?

-Ok, j'ai une idée, suis-moi !

Pansy prit la main d'Hermione et la tira hors des couloirs lumineux des étages pour la trainer dans les cachots des serpentards. Elles marchèrent dans un nombre incroyable de couloirs qui semblaient se multiplier au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Hermione, pourtant adepte de l'Histoire de Poudlard, ne pensait pas que les sous-sols du château pouvaient être aussi impressionnants. Elles avaient dépassé depuis longtemps les salles de potions, tout comme le couloir qu'Hermione supposait conduire à la salle commune des serpentards. La jeune Gryffondor n'avait jamais arpenté cette partie là du château, et bizarrement toutes les torches étaient allumées.

-On va où là ?

-Tu vas voir !

Elles continuèrent un peu, et au détour d'un couloir, Pansy s'arrêta face à une porte, identique à toutes celles qu'elles avaient croisé. Plus loin, le couloir continuait en courbe sans qu'Hermione puisse en voir la fin.

Pansy ouvrit la porte et entra. Hermione la suivit, la pièce était totalement dans l'obscurité, mais la serpentarde qui devait connaître l'endroit comme sa poche, jeta quelques sorts qui allumèrent une demi-douzaine de torches. Hermione se trouva soudainement face à une salle entièrement aménagée. C'était presque l'équivalent de leur salle sur demande en temps de fête, mais en stable, et cachée dans les sous-sols.

-Voilà, alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est incroyable... C'est un peu comme notre Salle sur demande ?

-Oui, mais celle-là ne peut pas être changée, on l'a créé avec le gang de Filles de Serpentard, il y a presque 4 ans... C'était notre QG, et puis depuis on y va presque plus, sauf pour faire la fête. Il paraît que les 3ème année on reprit l'idée avec d'autre salle dans un autre couloir, un peu plus loin.

Hermione était impressionnée, ici, aucun risque de se faire avoir par Rusard dans les couloirs, personne n'y venait jamais, et puis l'accès étant tellement libre et secret, c'était comme une seconde salle commune, mais plus privée. Une telle pièce dans ce château où tout le monde vivait en permanence avec tout le monde, une telle pièce était une bénédiction. Si seulement Harry, Ron et elle avait eu ce genre de pièce pour s'entrainer lors de l'armée de Dumbledore, tout aurait été plus simple, et c'était presque sur qu'ils n'auraient pas eu à prendre le risque de se promener dans Poudlard en pleine nuit. Surtout qu'ici, la promiscuité du couloir avec la salle commune des serpentards était tel que personne n'aurait pu voir un élève revenir ou partir en pleine nuit. Et vu la taille des canapés, Hermione se demandait même s'ils ne dormaient carrément pas sur place.

Hermione s'avança et se laissa tomber sur un pouf gigantesque.

-Il faudrait juste refaire les couleurs.

Effectivement, l'ensemble arborait les couleurs argentées et vertes émeraude des Serpentards. Pansy à son tour se laissa aller dans un autre pouf, et d'un geste de la main, alluma un petit feu dans une cheminée magique en marbre. Quelques détails, comme le lustre, la cheminée, et une sorte de fauteuil qui semblait droit sorti d'un château, faisaient croire à Hermione qu'un certain Malfoy avait du mettre sa patte dans la décoration. Pansy comprit à quoi pensait son amie, en voyant Hermione sourire face au fauteuil.

-Oui, Draco à ses habitudes ici, c'est son fauteuil... C'est même la que... Enfin tu sais...

Hermione comprit de quoi elle voulait parler, et se sentit soudainement vraiment très gênée. Elle essaya de détournée la conversation.

-Et donc... Il y a à boire ici, où tu comptes me laisser mourir de soif...

-Ah, oui, on a aussi une technique un peu différente de la votre.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien... Nos bouteilles n'apparaissent pas comme ça, généralement on va les voler à Pré-au-Lard.

-C'est une technique comme une autre.

-Bon on y va ?

Pansy se leva en rigolant, elle tendit sa main à Hermione qui la prit volontiers pour se relever. Mais la force d'Hermione, aussi minuscule était-elle, entraina Pansy, qui ne mit pas beaucoup de volonté à retenir sa chute, si bien que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvaient l'une sur l'autre, affalée sur le gros pouf.

La situation très embarrassante pour Hermione ne semblait pas déplaire à Pansy. Alors que la gryffondor essayait de se relever, la serpentarde lui passa une main dans les cheveux, descendant le long de sa nuque.

-Tu m'as volé un baiser l'autre fois non ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, où bien elle mit peu d'entrain à se défendre, le visage de Pansy était déjà collé au sien, leur langue se mélangeaient, et Hermione adorait ça. Elle laissa aller ses mains, une dans le dos de Pansy, une autre dans ses cheveux. Le visage de Pansy s'éloigna un peu mais Hermione la retira vers elle, sous les rires de la serpentarde.

C'était au tour d'Hermione de se retirer un peu, juste assez pour voir l'étincelle s'enflammer dans les yeux de sa belle. Pansy s'approcha de son visage mais se pencha alors pour sucer son cou.

-Gourmande !

Leur souffle était empreint de désir, et alors que la bouche de Pansy embrassait soigneusement ses clavicules pour descendre, Hermione sentit les mains de la jeune fille venir sur son ventre, et s'insinuer sous sa chemise pour venir effleurer sa poitrine. Hermione lui prit les mains et les retira, ce qui n'empêcha pas Pansy de venir poser un large suçon sur le haut de sa poitrine, en plus de celui dans son cou.

Hermione ne se laissa plus faire et renversa la serpentarde. Si elle devait subir les railleries pour son suçon, alors elles allaient devoir être deux. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle sentait la légère odeur pimentée de la jeune fille mêlé à un parfum fruité, en plus d'être agréable Hermione se sentait presque entrer en transe. Elle commença alors à lui sucer le cou tout en tant l'enlaçant. Mais alors qu'elle entamait son suçon, Pansy la rejeta rapidement.

-Non ! Pas de suçon...

-Mais euh, pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que Draco voit ça.

Le nom de Draco refroidit directement Hermione qui lança un regard au canapé où Pansy s'était mise enceinte avec le blondinet. Toujours lui, il était l'unique centre d'intérêt de Pansy, et Hermione n'était que son jouet, c'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait en tout cas. Elle remit en place sa chemise à moitié enlevée, qui laissait dépasser son soutien-gorge.

-Très bien... Il me semble que j'ai rien dis quand tu m'en as fait deux énormes ? Tu crois que personne ne va les voir les miens ? Qu'est ce que tu t'en fous de Draco ?

Pansy ne lui répondit pas, elle n'insista pas, et se contenta de prendre la serpentarde dans ses bras. Au final elles décidèrent de retourner chacune dans leur maison,, mais avant de se quitter, Pansy invita Hermione :

-Si tu veux, demain soir, on organise une petite fête là où était tout-à-l'heure, si ça peut et rassurer, il aura aussi quelques serdaigles. Il faut dire que contrairement aux poufsoufles, ils n'adulent pas tous les gryffondors, bien au contraire.

-Pourquoi pas, je verrais. Inutile d'inviter Harry et Ron ?

-Ah oui, évite... J'ai pas envie qu'il y ai une tuerie...

Elles se quittèrent donc et Hermione retourna rejoindre ses amis. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Ron lui sauta dessus tout excité, apparemment il venait de tomber amoureux d'une nouvelle élève. Ce qui au final tombait vraiment vraiment bien, c'était même parfait pour Harry.

-Hermione il faut que je te raconte ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Ron était à l'entrainement de Quidditch avec Harry, quand un groupe de fangirl, habituellement attachée à Harry, était venu hurler leur joie de voir les gryffondors s'entrainer. Et alors que Ron s'entrainait à arrêter des buts comme jamais, rivalisant de force, de prouesse et de merveille (dixit ce même Ron), il fut d'un coup attiré par une pancarte « RON ON T'ADORE ». Et là, étourdi par cette révélation, il manqua d'éviter un cognard et s'affala au sol après une longue chute.

Non blessé, il eut le bonheur de voir le visage d'un ange à son réveil.

-Oh, c'est bon, abrège un peu, c'est niannian ton histoire...

-Eh Hermione, tu les crois plus intéressante tes histoires avec ta serpentarde sexy ?

-Ben oui...

Harry approuva.

-Elle a raison, je les trouve plus excitantes...

-Mouai, c'est vrai, bon laissez moi finir mon histoire maintenant.

Alors elle se présenta à lui : Vicky Frobisher, une élève de septième année, plutôt attirer par son côté virtuose et mature. Ils s'étaient plu aussitôt, et elle lui avait souhaité bonne chance pour le prochain match. Mais heureusement, avant qu'elle ne parte, il avait réussit à lui demander un rendez-vous, et elle avait accepté, mettant en branle soudainement la vie amoureuse de Ron Weasley, génie du Quidditch.

-Ca va les chevilles ? Et Luna, c'est finit pour elle ?

-Qui ? Ah oui, Luna, et bien, j'en ai un peu marre que rien ne marche, après quatres mois d'essais...

Hermione à son tour voulu raconter son histoire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps, Harry remarqua le premier suçon dans le cou, il sauta d'enthousiasme pour connaître l'histoire, même s'il fut plutôt déçu par la fin. La soirée se termina autour du doux feu qui brûlait sans se presser dans la cheminée de la salle commune des serpentards. Du fait de leur sixième année, le trio avait une place pré-établie sur les canapés les mieux placés, que personne n'osait remettre en question, ce qui était aussi dû au sigle de préfet-en-chef qu'Hermione faisait passer sous les yeux des pauvres petits insouciants qui avaient le malheur de poser leurs fesses là où ils n'auraient pas dû.

Hermione alla donc se coucher avec le sourire, pensant avec un mélange de honte et de bonheur à la langue de la jeune serpentarde se mêlant avec la sienne, et ses mains sur son corps. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver sa belle dès le lendemain.

_Voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous attendez la suite,elle arrivera bien sur, elle est en écriture. A bientôt tout le monde, on se revoit au chapitre 7. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me laisser votre impression._


	7. Une nouvelle sortie mouvementée

_Je me suis rend compte que j'avais un peu zappé mes fanfictions... Ce chapitre traine pourtant sur mon ordi depuis quelques semaines. Alors je me dépêche de vous le livrer maintenant ! Merci à tou(s)tes les lect(eurs)rices qui me lisent et me review. J'espère que vous allez continuer de suivre, surtout que la fin arrive dans 3 chapitres. En effet, la fin est au chapitre 10, on y arrive donc assez vite. En tout cas bonne lecture ;) (Ps: Encore un peu de sensualité dans ce chapitre, profitez-en, il n'y en aura pas dans le prochain)._

**UNE NOUVELLE SOIREE MOUVEMENTEE**

L'impatience d'Hermione lui permit de ne pas voir la journée passée. Elle s'était réveillée extrêmement heureuse, avait passé 20 minutes sous la douche à rêver, et n'avait presque pas participé à un seul cours de la journée, même si elle avait quand même noté tout ce que les professeurs avaient dit. Et quand enfin, le soir arriva, Harry et Ron crurent qu'ils ne pourraient jamais la contenir, et avaient peur de devoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour instabilité mentale.

-Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, tu aurais préféré mourir que d'aller à une fête de serpentard.

-C'est vrai Ron, mais il y a quelques semaines, je ne roulais pas des pelles à une serpentarde sexy...

-Oh, n'en dis pas plus, sinon je vais devenir fou...

Harry appréciait que son amie assumait totalement sa relation avec Pansy, même s'il trouvait bizarre qu'elle change de bord comme ça. Après mûre réflexion, Harry remarqua qu'hermione n'avait jamais vraiment fait preuve d'attraction pour un être humain en particulier, alors qu'elle s'intéresse à une fille, ce n'était pas si bizarre que ça... Il se pencha et ramassa l'écharpe brodée de la gryffondor :

-Je sais que ça fera tache, mais il fera froid cette nuit dans les couloirs des cachots. Alors même si tu la caches avant d'entrer, mets là sur le chemin.

-Oui chef !

Hermione sautillait sur place, sous les regards indignés d'Harry et Ron. Elle était finalement prête, avec trente minutes d'avances, et trois tenues successives.

-Aller, tu peux y aller !

Hermione se faufila entre les battants de la grosse dame sitôt que Ron lui avait donné la permission de partir. Les deux amis regardèrent leur amie partir en souriant.

-Eh bien, notre petite fille grandit...

-Oui, ce n'est plus le bébé d'autrefois...

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous le regard amusé de Neville qui cherchait ce qui était drôle. Ce dernier se joignit au deux gryffondors, accompagné du reste de la salle commune, pour un partie de combat de limace fluorescente.

Loin des cris sauvages de Ron, dans le silence des couloirs vides, Hermione avançait rapidement, cachée sous la cape d'Harry. Elle arriva rapidement à l'entrée des cachots, là elle aperçu un couple de serdaigle qui se dirigeait dans le même sens qu'elle, elle les doubla et arriva dans la salle qui résonnait déjà de musique et brouhaha, mêlés de voix différentes.

Hermione entra après avoir enlevé sa cape. A peine franchit-elle le seuil que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La gryffondor sentait la haine des serpentards lui tomber tellement fort sur la tête qu'elle en perdait l'équilibre. Heureusement Pansy vint la remettre sur terre, faisant cesser automatiquement les regards sévères.

-Alors, tu as retrouvé ?

-Oui, c'était pas bien compliqué.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là. Je te laisse quelques minutes, j'ai oublié un truc dans les dortoirs. Ok ? A tout à l'heure.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, et Hermione fut certaine que le sifflement qui résonna dans la pièce leur était destiné. Pansy quitta ensuite la pièce laissant la pauvre Hermione seule dans une pièce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas... Elle paraissait beaucoup plus grande. C'était peut-être du à toute cette foule, dont Hermione reconnaissait quelques figures. Blaise en grande conversation avec Daphné Greengrass, passait discrètement sa main sous le chandail de la petite blonde, lui caressant les reins. Hermione ne fut pas étonnée quand le beau noir posa un baiser discret sur les sourires gourmands de la belle blonde. Au fond, Hermione jalousait la jeune fille, comme l'avait remarqué Ron une fois, Blaise était plutôt beau.

La gryffondor se déplaça vers les tables recouvertes de verres et de saladiers. Ils avaient du dévaler tout le Pré-au-lard pour se retrouver avec un tel stock de nourriture et de boisson. Elle remarqua une bouteille de bierraubeure et s'en servit un verre.

-Tu peux m'en servir un verre s'il te plait Hermione.

Hermione se retourna rapidement pour se retrouver devant la blonde.

-Luna ??

En effet, la serdaigle était debout face à elle, la regardant avec un sourire niais. Elle n'était évidemment pas la seule de sa maison, mais c'était Luna, et sa présence dans une fête serpentarde choquait, comment avait-elle pu se retrouver là ?

-Mais Luna ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Hein ? Oh, je ne sais pas. J'étais perdue, alors j'ai commencé à suivre des serdaigles de ma classe, et puis ils sont venus ici, alors je suis entrée aussi.

-Luna... Tu... Non laisse tomber... Personne n'a été méchant avec toi ?

-Oh non, je crois qu'ils ne m'ont pas remarqué.

C'était peut-être vrai, personne ne semblait attaché d'importance à la serdaigle, alors qu'Hermione subissait de nouveau les regards lourds des serpentards. Mais ce poids pesant se termina quand Draco entra dans la salle. Hermione assistait à une reconstitution historique, le roi faisait son entrée. Tout le monde s'était retiré pour lui facilité l'accès à son fauteuil. Un groupe de petite serpentarde vint lui parler, il sembla leur demander de lui apporter à boire. Alors qu'elles passaient à côté d'Hermione, celle-ci les reconnut, c'était les pestes qui avaient critiqué Pansy quand elle s'était arrêté pour écouter.

Enfin Pansy revint, et Hermione la rejoignit, emmenant Luna, qui emporta avec elle un verre de whisky. La soirée s'étira, le temps passa. Quelques serdaigles qui connaissaient Hermione et qui avait reconnu Luna virent leur parler, ils échangèrent quelques bavardages inutiles, et quand un garçon ou une jolie fille s'intéressait de trop près d'Hermione, Pansy s'intercalait, les bras autours de sa tendre, lançant des regards aussi noirs que ceux que le roi Draco leur lançait depuis qu'il les avait vu.

Vint l'heure où tout le monde était ébréché, alors on commença les jeux. Déjà quelques petits groupes s'étaient mis en rond pour faire rouler une bouteille ou pour quelconques jeux de jeunes ivrognes. C'était Draco qui créa le groupe où Pansy, Hermione et Luna se retrouvèrent malgré elles. Dans le groupe se trouvait aussi Blaise et sa jolie blonde, ainsi que Millicent, aussi appelée « Le Monstre ». Trois autres serpentards étaient assis : Tracey, une ancienne amie de Pansy, Theodore, un dandy, élève de Draco, qui passait pour un vrai tombeur aussi bien chez les garçons que chez les filles (qui avaient formé plusieurs groupes de groupie qui se disputaient les droits de voyeurisme), et Crabe, seul. Où était Goyle ? Hermione ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle.

Le jeu à lequel voulait jouer Draco semblait simple, mais Hermione devinait que ça cachait quelque chose, rien n'était jamais simple avec le Roy Malfoy. Il suffisait de poster une question ou un gage à la personne située à sa gauche, avançant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et si la personne refusait de coopérer, elle buvait un verre servit par les autres joueurs. Le verre était mis au milieu, c'était plus un bol qu'un verre. A chaque tour, quand le joueur acceptait le gage, ou la question, il avait ensuite le droit et le devoir de remplir un peu plus le bol avec ce qu'il voulait, généralement de l'alcool, même si Pansy affirmait qu'on avait déjà mis bien pire...

Draco, évidemment, commença en premier, il se tourna vers tracey, et donna tout de suite le ton du jeu.

-Tracey, montre nous tes seins.

Apparemment ce n'était pas une première. La serpentarde brunette souleva son chandail, et sortit délicatement une magnifique paire de sein de couleur laiteuse, enfermés dans un soutien-gorge vert-serpentard. Draco siffla vigoureusement, et les autres groupes d'à côté ne se génèrent pas pour mater aussi. Hermione les trouvait magnifique, et se demandait si c'était la première fois que Draco les voyait. Pansy lui donna un petit coup de coude quand elle se rendit compte que le regard de la gryffondor s'éternisait.

Tracey se rhabilla, ses joues rougirent un peu, par pudeur ou par l'alcool, personne ne le savait. Elle rajouta un peu de whisky dans le bol. Elle demanda ensuite à Millicent d'avouer un de ses fantasmes, la grosse fille l'avoua, provoquant un peu la surprise des autres joueurs, elle rajouta de la liqueur, et demanda à Goyle de faire le « gorille ».

Hermione ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais une fois qu'elle vit le gros garçon mimé le gorille, elle s'avoua que c'était plutôt drôle. Celui-ci remplit le bol et demanda à Blaise de rouler une pelle à Theodore. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en plaindre et profita bien du baiser. La roue tourna, Blaise demanda à Daphné de lui faire une cochonnerie plus tard dans la soirée. Puis vint le tour où Daphné se tourna vers Luna, que personne n'avait encore remarqué. La petite Luna semblait apprécier le jeu, et malgré la tête d'épouvante que tirait Draco, elle se déplaça jusqu'à lui pour lui mordiller les lobes de l'oreille comme l'avait demandé Daphné. Luna demanda à Hermione de tenir plus de cinq minutes en poirier contre le mur, ce que la gryffondor fit, donnant aux autres le spectacle de sa jupe tombée et de sa culotte à l'air pendant cinq minutes.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Pansy.

-Pansy, je veux que tu m'embrasses comme tu n'as jamais embrassé personne.

-Pas de problème, ma belle.

Le baiser que donna Pansy à Hermione émoustilla tout le monde. Sa sensualité et son intensité frôlaient l'indicible. Goyle en était suffocant, Blaise avait un grand sourire, Theodore en bavait, et quant à Draco, les yeux exorbités il fantasmait sur tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec les deux filles dans son lit en même temps.

Pansy demanda ensuite à Theodore d'avouer avec qui il rêvait de coucher, il répondit « Draco ». Ce dernier s'étouffa avec une chips. Theodore demanda alors à Draco

-Draco, en gage, je veux qu'on couche ensemble ce soir.

-Pas question.

La réponse directe attrista le jeune homme, mais amusa les autres, Draco du avaler un bol entier. On était revenu au point de départ. Alors Draco décida de changer les rêgles.

-Maintenant on fait un tour dans le sens inverse.

Les autres n'osèrent pas dire non, il chuchotta vaguement un truc à Theodore, puis commença justement avec ce dernier. Il lui demanda de faire un striptease devant Tracey. Ce dernier, sans aucune pudeur s'exécuta, et ne s'arrêta au caleçon que parce que Tracey refusa le reste. Alors Theodore se tourna vers Pansy, il sorti de sa poche une fiole de potion qu'il versa dans le bol.

-C'est du veritaserum, miss-je-sais-tout pourra témoigner.

La miss en question, Hermione, inspecta le bol et approuva en grognant. Theodore demanda alors à Pansy de faire une gâterie à Draco. Vu le plaisir que les yeux de ce dernier montraient, il était clair que le gage faisait parti du plan. Pansy resta longtemps sans parler, cachant son visage à Hermione. Puis elle fit face à Draco et annonca :

-Non...

Aussitôt elle prit le bol et le bu. Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione, après avoir mis l'équivalent d'un verre de whisky dans le bol. Son regard avait changé, Hermione reconnaissait là l'effet de la potion. Les pupilles dilatées semblaient montrer tout les pensées de Pansy sans rien cacher.

-Hermione, voici ton gage, répondre à cette question : Est-ce que tu m'aimes, es-tu amoureuse de moi ?

La surprise prit soudainement le contrôle d'Hermione, elle balbutia sous les éclats de rire de Draco et Theodore. Elle se tourna vers les autres membres du cercle qui la regardait sérieusement, même Luna qui lui souffla :

-Répond ce que ton cœur te dit.

Hermione eu le temps de sourire à la naïveté de Luna. Puis se tourna vers Pansy et, sous une pression monstrueuse, répondit sans réfléchir

-Non...

Elle se leva immédiatement et s'enfuie de l'autre côté de la salle pour souffler et essayer de comprendre à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Draco de son côté mis un terme au jeu.

-Bon, je pense qu'on en a fini là pour ce soir, c'était très instructif en tout cas.

Il éclata de rire et se pencha sur Tracey, et commença à la draguer vulgairement pendant que Theodore le regardait tristement. De l'autre côté de la pièce Luna avait rejoins Hermione, alors que Pansy, encore assise par terre, dos au mur, regardait ses pieds sans parler. Luna proposa à Hermione de rentrer.

-Tu viens Hermione ?

La gryffondor jeta un rapide regard vers Pansy qui restait dépitée. Elle préférait éviter tout contact, et s'en alla discrètement. Elle quitta la pièce et se retrouva dans le noir des couloirs sombres de serpentard.

Elle reconduisit Luna en silence l'entrée de sa salle commune, puis erra doucement dans les couloirs, invisible sous sa cape, elle croisa d'autre élèves, ne s'étonnant presque pas de voir autant de monde s'aventurer dans le château en pleine nuit, et ne s'étonnant pas de ne pas trouver Rusard fureter partout.

Elle passait tranquillement dans les couloirs menant à la tour de divination, observant à travers les grandes fenêtres le parc, sombres et inquiétants ponctué de la seule lumière tamisée du feu de cheminée d'Hagrid qui ressortait à peine des fenêtres sales de la cabane solitaire, quand elle aperçu Pansy, seule, assise sur les marches d'un petit balcon extérieur.

Hermione resta debout derrière, à l'observer, la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, et le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les couloirs en sifflant ne laissait pas entendre ses petits reniflements larmoyants. La gryffondor s'approcha, toujours, invisible, et s'assit sans bruit à côté de son amie, ou petite-amie, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle remarqua alors les traces des pleurs qui brillaient sous la pleine lune sur ses joues. Elle ne dit rien, et dans le même silence resta assise.

-Je sais que tu es là Hermione.

La jeune fille sursauta. Comment pouvait-elle bien savoir, elle était invisible ?

-Pansy, mais comment tu sais ?

Elle ôta rapidement la cape d'Harry et la posa à côté d'elle.

-On connait plutôt bien cette cape chez serpentard, vu tous les désagréments qu'elle nos cause, avec ton ami, mais personne n'avait vraiment pu le prouver. Quand tu t'es assises, les feuilles mortes se sont écrasées, même si tu es invisible, ta présence est toujours là.

-Pas bête...

Un silence pesant s'installa, où toute les deux pensaient à ce qu'Hermione avait dit à la fête. C'est finalement Pansy qui creva l'abcès.

-Pour tout à l'heure, ne dis rien... Je comprends très bien, tu as fais le bon choix, devant ce crétin de Draco, j'aurais dis la même chose. Et puis tu sais, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se force à se dire ses trucs niais, tu vois, les trucs de couple et tout...

Hermione voyait où voulait en venir Pansy, même si cette dernière ne voulait pas prononcer le mot fatidique : Aimer... Pansy continua dans sa lancée.

-En fait je pense qu'on peut se donner une chance, juste comme ça, sans vraiment réfléchir, pour s'amuser.

Dans sa tête Hermione ne s'amusait pas vraiment, et elle ne voyait pas non plus sa relation avec Pansy comme un jeu ou un vulgaire passe-temps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit non devant Draco, mais ses sentiments étaient sincères. Jamais elle ne se serait approché de Pansy avec autant d'intimité pour le jeu, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Encore un fois toutes ses pensées restèrent dans sa tête, et sa bouche exprima exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait.

-Exactement, on reste ensemble, mais sans prise de tête. Juste du bon temps, et pas de tracas.

-D'accord pas de tracas;

La discussion avait tellement été rapide, et la solution abordée avec tellement de rapidité que les deux amantes ne savaient pas quoi penser. Allaient-elles s'enliser dans une relation au jour le jour sans jamais rentrer dans une fusion plus profonde, réfléchie ? A priori, aucune des deux jeunes filles n'allait faire l'effort d'approcher le sujet délicat des sentiments, et le non-dit pesait toujours.

Pansy heureusement, détendis l'atmosphère en attrapant la cape d'invisibilité, et se cachant elle et Hermione en dessous.

-Bon, et si notre soirée commençait ?

-Quoi et Rusard ?

-Il dort... Une expédition de serpentard s'est débrouillée pour introduire un peu de somnifax dans sa décoction du soir.

Le somnifax était un lourd somnifère interdit dans l'enceinte du château, à cause de sa puissance dangereuse qui poussait celui qui en buvait dans un état proche du coma, on disait même qu'un élève de première année, il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, se serait endormis un beau jour pour se réveiller que 3 ans plus tard, en croyant n'avoir passé qu'une nuit. Cette légende expliquait pourquoi une chambre séparée existait à l'infirmerie, et pourquoi personne n'y allait jamais. Le fait que Rusard voletait amoureusement dans un paradis d'élève enchainés et torturés dans les souterrains, expliquait soudainement l'absence totale de feulement de chat dans les couloirs, et la présence d'autant d'élèves se promener à une heure pareille.

-Revenons à nous deux.

Pansy se lança sur Hermione et l'embrassa vigoureusement, lui mordillant les lèvres avec sensualité. Elle enveloppa son corps de ses bras, caressant délicatement du bout de l'ongle la ligne sensible de sa colonne vertébrale. Dans un frisson, Hermione passa sa main sous la chemise et le cardigan de sa belle et lui pressa délicatement un sein. Fermant les yeux, Pansy se plaisait à jouer avec la langue de la gryffondor et la sienne.

Autant d'ébats sous cette cape réchauffaient durement l'atmosphère, les mains moites commençaient à s'aventurer sensuellement sous les vêtements. Plus audacieuse encore, les doigts de Pansy s'échappèrent sous la ceinture d'Hermione, lui rougissant les joues. Suivit de celles de Pansy quand celle-ci sentit, le cœur battant, les premiers poils du pubis de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha plus près du Mont Vénus, l'effleurant à peine du bout du doigt, Hermione se retira vivement. Soudainement hors de la cape, avec la chair-de-poule, Hermione balbutiait, la chemise ouverte laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge.

-Désolée, je suis désolée... J'ai jamais... Tu sais, personne n'a jamais touché mon... ma...

Pansy retira aussi la cape, se découvrant à son tour à l'air libre.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée.

Elle se leva et se rhabilla, et rhabilla aussi Hermione qui ne bougeait pas. Elles sortirent alors du balcon et se dirigèrent vers le centre du château. Elles discutèrent de Draco sur le chemin. C'est Pansy qui commença à parler de Malefoy.

-Dis Hermione, si tu veux, je parlerais à Draco... Je ferais en sorte que tu sais... Qu'il se taise.

-Comment ? Pourquoi t'écouterait-il ?

-J'ai du poids sur lui, je sais qu'il fera ce qu'il dira... Ne t'inquiète pas. Il doit cesser de se comporter comme un con tout le temps, il doit bien grandir un jour.

Hermione se tut, elles marchèrent en silence, quand enfin elle rompit le silence.

-Merci, Pansy...

-Mais de rien chérie, on est arrivée.

Hermione remarqua alors qu'elles étaient devant la salle sur demande. La grande teinture moyenâgeuse cachait la porte massive où se cachait tous les rêves.

-Bouge pas.

Pansy lâcha la main de la belle gryffondor, elle se mit alors devant la porte et effectua ses trois passages, les pensées bien confinées dans sa tête, empêchant totalement Hermione de savoir ce que préparait la Serpentarde. Au troisième passage, Pansy tendit la main à sa tendre, un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Viens avec moi.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle. Hermione se trouva alors dans une chambre magnifique, un grand lit en forme de cœur, avec une large couette en fourrure rouge. Malgré le kitsh de la pièce, et tous les lieux communs du romantisme vulgarisé, chandelles allumées, coussins pelucheux en cœur, tapisserie ornée de petits Amours dénudés, Hermione se sentait émerveillée.

-Je sais que tu as un peu peur, pour tu sais quoi... Mais autant que tu t'en débarasse maintenant, et dans les meilleures conditions.

Hermione n'eut rien le temps de dire, elle était déjà basculée sur le lit.

-Alors ?

Hermione fit une petit moue gênée que Pansy se dépêcha d'enlever en l'embrassant. La jeune gryffondor, tellement attirée par Pansy, céda, et retira sa chemise.

-D'accord.

Pansy lui sourit et prit sa main, après s'être aussi débarrassé de sa chemise. Défaisant la discrète agrafe de sa jupe, et dévidant la fermeture éclaire, elle posa la main d'Hermione sur sa culotte en coton. La pauvre gryffondor était plus rouge que les draps du lit. D'une main Pansy tira l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, de l'autre elle plongea celle d'Hermione près de son intimité. La paume, puis les doigts de la jeune fille touchèrent alors la délicate peau rosée et humide de Pansy.

Dehors les autres élèves se couchaient finalement, la fête des serpentards était finie, Draco s'était réservé la petite salle pour lui et son invité du soir : Tracey. Luna s'était paisiblement endormie après avoir parlé une trentaine de minute avec un tableau plutôt bavard. Harry et Ron avaient gagné leurs combats, et avaient raflé l'argent de Dean et Seamus. Théodore, aussi triste, s'était couché seul, après avoir observé quelques temps les ébats sauvages de Draco et de la brunette.

Excepté les gémissements discrets de plaisir des deux filles, de leurs petits soufflements exquis et leurs doux mots susurrés à l'oreille, le reste était désormais calme et silencieux. Finalement le château tomba dans son repos nocturne habituel.

_Voilà, chapitre finit. Merci d'envoyer des petites (ou longues) reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et comment vous percevez le couple Hermy/Pansy._

_Au fait, 10 chapitres, ça vous semble trop court, ou juste assez long ? (Parce que si je finis à 10, je sais que je vais surement penser à une suite... ^^)_


	8. Cours privé dans les soussols

_Commentaire : Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent à écrire (merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre : Léa, Zoey, Une-Anonyme-plus-qu'anonyme, Trushy et Picktou). Ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir pour plusieurs raisons, d'abord j'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, ou les moyens d'écrire, et surtout j'ai eu énormément de mal à organiser mes idées comme je le voulais, j'ai du m'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant que ça donne ce que je voulais. Maintenant le voilà, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**COURS PRIVE DANS LES SOUS-SOLS**

Hermione, assise à sa place habituelle dans la bibliothèque, attendait le retour de Pansy avec impatience. Cette dernière c'était absenté après avoir reçu un billet d'une élève de première année. Le petit mot, Hermione reconnu l'écriture serrée du professeur Snape avant que Pansy ne lui en assure la provenance, lui demandait de venir dans le bureau lugubre du professeur pour discuter immédiatement. N'en sachant pas plus que sa petite amie, Pansy était partie depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

La gryffondor ne cessait d'observer la porte d'entrée, ne lisant qu'à demi-mot son livre sur le sorcier Aurebois. Une semaine était passée depuis la soirée des serpentards, et cette fabuleuse nuit où Hermione avait connu les joies du sexe avec sa belle partenaire, pourtant rien n'avançait, Draco continuait à la bousculer intentionnellement et à la provoquer régulièrement en répondant 'Non' aux questions qu'on lui posait avec une posture lascive. Pansy devait lui dire, mais elle n'avais apparemment rien fait, et Hermione n'osait pas lui demander d'agir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, elle fit tomber sa boite en métal avec ses plumes, sous le regard sévère de la surveillante, Mme Pince. La tête sous la table elle remarqua alors que Pansy avait laissé son sac aux pieds de sa chaise, d'un geste de pied, la gryffondor le ramena vers elle.

Le sac en bandoulière de la jeune serpentarde était presque le même que celui d'Hermione, seuls différaient les couleurs et le blason de la maison. Pansy y avait aussi ajouté quelques patchs avec des petites phrases-bateaux en latin, typiquement serpentardes comme 'Intellegenti Pauca'. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de fouiller dans les affaires de sa belle, et sortit à pleine voix pour se déculpabiliser :

-Après tout on sort ensemble, ce qui est à moi est à elle, et vice-versa.

Elle sortit quelques cahiers, dont un petit noir, plus personnel, ou figurait une autre phrase latine : 'saepe nocet puero blanda miratio magistri'. Malheureusement Hermione n'avait pas son dictionnaire (bouger ses fesses pour aller prendre celui de la bibliothèque lui semblait trop fatiguant), et ne sentait pas d'envie à traduire la phrase, elle préféra se concentrer sur le contenu du cahier. Elle ouvrit les premières pages, passa rapidement sur les notes de cours, sur les dates de devoir, elle tomba ensuite, vers la fin du cahier sur une série de nom de cheminée, (Hermione le devina au fait que les sorciers ne disposaient que de très peu de listes d'adresses civiles moldues). Après chaque nom de cheminée (nécessaire pour voyager en poudre de cheminette) se trouvait le nom du propriétaire, il y avait notamment Les Trois Balais, Le Chaudron Baveur pour les classiques, mais aussi la cheminée de Pansy elle même, et une bonne dizaine de cheminées différentes qui correspondaient toutes à « Manoir Malefoy ». Hermione tournait la page suivante quand elle s'aperçut que Pansy revenait furieuse.

-Tu sais ce que ce débile de Snape me veut ?

Hermione fit passer discrètement le cahier sous la table, et d'une main agile, le remit dans le sac de Pansy.

-Non ?

-Que tu donnes des cours particuliers à Malefoy qui a « du mal » (elle simula les crochets avec ses doigts) à comprendre la création de certaines potions.

-Et pourquoi il t'a convoqué toi et pas moi alors ?

-Selon Snape, Draco aurait suggéré de passer par moi d'abord, pour que la demande puisse mieux être « entendue » (elle simula de nouveau les crochets).

Hermione ne captait pas tout. En plus d'être louche, cette idée était invraisemblable, idiote, et totalement illogique.

-Je vais aller voir le professeur Snape, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je fasse cours à ce crétin arrogant.

-Hermione chérie, s'il te plait, n'en fait pas tout un foin, je suis pas très bien vu chez les serpentards en ce moment, et j'aimerais...

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse des cours privés à cet imbécile ? Tu veux vraiment retrouver mon cadavre mutilé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?

-Arrête, il ne te fera pas de mal, je te le promets.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez un accord, un truc entre vous c'est ça ?

-Hermione arrête s'il te plait... Fais-ça pour moi. Comme ça les serpentards se tairont une fois pour toute. Et puis de toute façon, si tu ne le fais pas, Snape va enlever une bonne cinquantaine de point à gryffondor

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa. Quelque chose d'encore plus louche se tramait là dessous. Elle céda finalement et se remit au travail. Trop préoccupée pour travailler, elle prétexta un mal de crâne, et même si Pansy n'en fut pas dupe, Hermione put courir se cacher dans la salle commune de gryffondor pour réfléchir.

Elle resta assise, confuse et désorientée toute la journée. Finalement, après le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle, elle croisa Malefoy dans les couloirs. Encore une fois le blondinet c'était arrangé pour que la rencontre ne soit pas due au hasard, le couloir du rez-de-chaussé qui conduisait aux grands escaliers était loin d'être le chemin naturel d'un serpentard qui voulait rentrer dans sa salle commune. Elle passa d'abord devant lui sans le voir, il la suivit et lui tira fortement la bandoulière de son sac.

-Granger !

Hermione se retourna d'abord surprise, puis consternée de revoir encore une fois cette face de fouine.

-Encore toi ! T'en a pas assez de me harceler ?

-Je... Pansy t'a parlé de ce que je lui ai dis ?

-Tu veux dire ce que tu as dis à Snape de dire ? Tu n'as même pas le courage de venir demander toi-même.

-Quoi ?

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac, Hermione le vit réfléchir quelques secondes. Un rictus vint brusquer son visage blafard.

-Oui, c'était plus facile de faire appel au professeur Snape. Dans tous les cas tu vas devoir m'aider.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu es mauvais en potion Malefoy, tu es loin d'être le dernier de la classe, et même si tu crachais dans ton chaudron, ton petit Severus arriverait quand même à te mettre la moyenne.

-En effet, le professeur et moi avons quelques affinités, mais ce n'est pas le professeur Snape qui sera là pour me juger quand nous passerons nos ASPICS. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Hermione trouva le raisonnement du serpentard plutôt juste et ne voyait pas quoi répondre, elle était coincée, sous l'appui du professeur de potion, elle ne pouvait pas refuser la demande de Malefoy, c'est donc contrainte qu'elle céda, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux bleus pervers de Draco.

-Très bien Granger, je sais que tu n'as pas cours demain à quatorze heure, alors rendez-vous dans les cachots, dans la salle de potion.

-Attends, je ne peux pas, je dois assister à l'entrainement de Ron et Harry.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à mentir au crétin et à son ami le chimpanzé. Débrouille toi dans tous les cas, je serais dans la salle à quatorze heure, ton absence devra s'expliquer devant Snape.

D'un tour de cape magistral Draco se retourna et reparti vers ses cachots. Maintenant qu'il faisait dos à Hermione, il en menait moins large, le visage sérieux et inquiet, il se demandait si son bluff allait marcher.

Hermione quant à elle, retourna dans la salle commune des gryffondors avec inquiétude. Les menaces de Malefoy ne pouvaient pas être prise à la légère, et elle était sûre que le professeur Snape ne raterait pas une occasion d'enlever des poins à Gryffondor, mais ce rendez-vous l'effrayait. Ces dernières semaines Malfoy ne s'était pas privé de l'insulter à chacune de leur rencontre, il semblait la haïr comme il ne l'avait jamais haï, mais pourtant c'était avec elle qu'il voulait travailler ses potions, et cela ne pressentait rien de bon. Elle décida pourtant de faire confiance à Pansy. Elle lui avait promis qu'il n'arriverait rien, Hermione voulait la croire.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle retrouva la bande des gryffondors en plein hystérie sur les combats de limaces. La découverte récente de certains sortilèges de métamorphose avait donné lieu à un florilège de transformation, et alors que les limaces étaient toujours utilisées, dans l'arène en carton de Ron, Hermione aperçu un loup-garou miniature qui se battait contre un sphinx aux multiples couleurs tout aussi petit.

Elle prit en aparté Harry, et l'emmena dans un coin plus silencieux pour discuter de ce qui lui arrivait. Par moment elle se demandait vraiment s'il elle devait lui en parler. Peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry vivait un époque plutôt tranquille et sans embrouilles, et elle s'en voulait d'ajouter ses problèmes dans ces moments rares. Mais la figure intéressée de son ami lui prouva qu'il lui en aurait surement beaucoup voulu si elle avait gardé toutes ses histoires pour elle.

Elle lui raconta donc tout, la nouvelle apprise par Pansy, sa rencontre avec Malefoy, la menace des cinquante points et finalement le lieux et l'heure du rendez-vous. Harry, tout autant qu'elle, semblait perplexe et n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de savoir Hermione et Malefoy seuls dans un coin sombre et vide du château. Harry eu alors une idée :

-Je viens avec toi !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, j'ai appris par hasard que tu donnais des cours de rattrapage en potion, et j'en ai autant besoin que Malefoy, et après tout, personne n'a dit que les cours devaient seulement être donné à Malefoy, donc ça sera un cours commun, et j'y serais. Comme ça s'il se passe quelque chose je serais là et en plus de ça je serais plus tranquille.

-C'est joli comme idée, mais je ne pense pas que Malefoy apprécie, et s'il fait une comédie à Snape, je ne pense pas que Snape céderait en ta faveur.

-Oui, mais tu veux faire quoi sinon ?

-Je vais y aller seule, de toute façon, je sais me défendre, et je veux croire Pansy, je veux croire que tout se passera bien, et peut-être que finalement Draco a vraiment besoin de cours de potion.

Harry voulu insister, mais il connaissait très bien Hermione, même si il trouvait tous les arguments possibles, elle irait quand même. Il l'aurait bien espionné, la suivre en secret avec sa cape et rester aux aguets dans la salle, mais son absence à l'entrainement ferait le tour de l'école, et Hermione ne serait pas dupe, elle comprendrait où ce qu'il aurait fait.

Le reste de la soirée passa vite. Hermione s'endormit en pensant à son lendemain, anxieuse, angoissée, stressée, mais curieusement impatiente.

Le lendemain matin se déroula sans problème, le travail scolaire (elle était toujours plongée dans son étude du mage noir français Aurebois) et les cours firent presque oublier à Hermione l'heure de son petit cours privé. C'est à midi, dans la Grande Salle, devant son assiette de légumes qu'elle y repensa avec angoisse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret au blondinet assis avec ses amis. Draco mangeait sans soucis, arborant cet air fier qui le définissait, propre sur lui, la bouche plus ouverte pour se vanter que pour manger, jouissant de son statut de chef auprès des serpentards. Hermione se rendit compte que Pansy mangeait aussi dans le petit groupe des serpentards, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. A première vue, c'était la Pansy que Hermione avait toujours connue, les pommettes saillantes, les lèvres pulpeuses, des grands yeux ronds qui gouvernaient la table d'une force étreignant. Pourtant quelques détails différaient, quand une blague de Draco tombait, les habituels éclats de rire laissaient place à des yeux en l'air, montrant clairement son désarrois. Une main du blondinet sur son épaule n'appelait plus un gloussement de plaisir, mais un tic de dégout. Tous ces petits détails se baladaient dans la tête d'Hermione avec plaisir, s'offrant un chemin de luxe dans la partie « Cette nana là, c'est la mienne ! ».

Elle était fière de sa petite serpentarde, et elle l'aimait.

Elle abandonna ses compagnons, laissant Ron dans l'incompréhension de voir son amie louper son entrainement, à peine rassuré par les « Je t'expliquerais, vieux. » de Harry. Elle prit le chemin de la salle commune des gryffondors, allant rapidement chercher quelques affaires de potion avant de redescendre dans les cachots. Elle traina les pieds autant qu'elle pu, trouvant tous les moyens qu'elle avait pour perdre du temps, mais elle arriva finalement devant la salle du professeur Rogue. Après quelques petits coups contre la porte en bois, elle entra.

Elle était seule.

Elle attendit assise, quelques minutes, mais Draco ne venait toujours pas, alors elle sortit un livre et décida d'attendre une demi-heure et de partir. Elle se plongea dans '_Magie Et Tradition Française_', dont la partie écrite par Gaël Lemenach' sur Aurebois était intéressante. Elle avait appris que Lemenach' avait été recherché par les SMO, les Services de Magie Occidentale, pour meurtres. Apparemment épris du sorcier noir, il avait tout fait pour le faire revivre afin de détruire le monde. Les cinglés affluaient le monde, se disait Hermione. Elle referma le livre, décidément lasse d'attendre, quand un autre genre de cinglé fit son apparition brutale et sonore à la porte du cachot, plein de sueur.

Haletant, transpirant, dégoulinant et puant, Draco Malefoy, les yeux injectés de sang se tenait dans l'entrée de la porte. Il essaya d'articuler quelques mots mais le souffle lui manquait.

-Ou... Oublié ! J'ai oublié !

Il entra et s'assit, crachant ses poumons. Hermione s'inquiétait presque pour lui. Enfin le serpentard reprit son souffle.

-J'étais dans le parc ! J'avais oublié le rendez-vous ! J'ai du courir.

Cela expliquait son état. Maintenant Hermione ne s'inquiétait plus de sa santé physique, mais plus de sa santé mentale.

-Ouai, bon maintenant que tu es là, ne perdons pas de temps, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Sors tes potions, sors ton chaudron, ton feu et tes ingrédients. Dis moi où ça coince.

Malefoy qui avait repris ses esprits, s'était assit, avait remis ses cheveux en place, s'était un peu rhabillé, et avait ressortit son sourire narquois insupportable.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cours Granger ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Granger serra tellement fort un fiole qu'elle s'ébrécha sur le coté. Elle le savait qu'il n'était pas là pour la potion, elle le savait au fond d'elle, mais jusqu'au dernier moment elle avait espéré à avoir à brasser deux trois ingrédients et vite partir voir ses amis. Elle aurait tant voulu que ce ne fut qu'un cours de potion. Le stresse refit douloureusement surface et lui serra la gorge et le ventre, la força à s'asseoir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait cachée sous la table, prête à bondir.

-Juste parler Granger, rien de plus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione ne déserra pas sa baguette. Draco reprit la parole.

-Écoute, je sais que nous deux on ne s'aime pas beaucoup. Non, en fait je te hais. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

-A parce que je crois quelles raisons ?

-Je sais que je t'ai toujours haï parce que tu n'es qu'une inférieur, une sang-de-bourbe si tu préfères. Mais depuis quelques temps je te hais encore plus, et pour une raison totalement différente. C'est à cause de Pansy...

-Ah ! Je le savais ! Tu veux Pansy pour toi c'est ça ? Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Je m'en fous d'elle ! Ok, elle est plutôt bonne, et puis au lit, c'est carrément le pied, tu sais on l'a fait une fois et...

-Oui je sais, c'est bon, abrège !

-Le truc c'est qu'à cause de toi, mes parents me font la misère ! Tu vas détruire tout mon avenir, et tu vas me foutre à la rue ! Tout ça parce que Parkinson s'est prit d'affection pour tes jolis petits seins !

Hermione sentit monter une bouffée de chaleur remonter dans ses joues. Le regard du garçon sur ses seins la gênait, mais en même temps elle était plutôt flattée d'une telle description. Elle revint cependant sur le sujet de discussion.

-De quel avenir tu parles ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! Pansy t'en a déjà parlé ! On doit se marier.

-Aaaah ! Oui ! Ça...

-Oui ça, et ce n'est pas rien. Dans des familles respectables, des familles de vrais sorciers comme moi, le mariage n'est pas une chose banale, c'est quelque chose qui se veut utile, ça permet d'agrandir l'influence de sa famille, et de garantir un certain héritage de sang.

-Chez les moldus, on appelle ça la consanguinité. C'est en partie à cause de ça que des monstres stupides comme toi peuvent exister.

-Je ne comprends pas ton baratin Granger, tout ce que je sais c'est que si on se marie, la famille de Pansy accède à une catégorie supérieure de sorcier, celle que ma famille dirige. Si mon père veut les faire entrer, c'est que le père de Pansy travaille à St Mangouste, il est chef du département des réparations des sortilèges et des malédictions.

-Quel rapport.

-Et bien mon père voudrait des entrées dans ce département. Apparemment assurer la moitié de la réfection des bâtiments de l'hôpital ne permet plus de se faire soigner sans se faire ficher. C'est pour ça que mon père et son père doivent entrer dans la même famille. En échange de ce mariage, le père de Pansy nous permettra de rentrer à St Mangouste dans les cas où nous aurions... disons quelques problèmes avec des sorts ou des artefacts magiques.

-Tu me dis ça, et tu n'as pas peur que j'aille tout dire à la direction, ou au ministère ?

-Granger... Personne n'ira croire une sang-de-bourbe, surtout contre mon père !

-Malefoy, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et puis d'abord si Pansy ne veut pas de ta petite tronche de rat tout sa vie à côté de toi, elle a bien le droit. L'amour est plus fort que ton lobby de consanguin.

-Pff... Granger... Granger la naïve ! Tu te crois dans tes romans à l'eau-de-rose ? Mon dieu les filles...

-Macho !

-Et alors ? Bon écoute moi ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de trainer avec Pansy quelques temps, une fois le mariage finis, fais ce que tu veux, après tout ma mère et mon père ne s'entendent pas, et ça ne dérange personne. Alors une fois que je serais marié avec Pansy, et qu'on aura peut-être fait l'amour quelques fois, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse, alors je te la laisserais, et tu en feras ce que tu veux.

-Tu es dégoutant !

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Pas question Malefoy ! Ok ? Pas question !

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! Sinon Pansy aura des problèmes, elle risque de se retrouver vite en dehors de Poudlard. Pourquoi Serpentard garderait une traitresse qui passe son temps avec des Gryffondors ? Je pense que Snape serait d'accord avec moi, surtout si mon père lui en touche deux mots.

-Tu veux me faire chanter ?

-Hum... Perspicace Granger ! J'ai essayé d'être gentils avec toi, je t'ai expliqué au début que tu ne devais pas sortir avec elle. Tu sais, pour moi Draco Malefoy, un grand sorcier, être gentil avec une personne ce n'est pas toujours évident.

-Quelle grandeur d'âme !

-Arrête tes sarcasmes, maintenant tu vas m'obéir, ou bien tu vas le regretter.

Malefoy sorti sa baguette de sa manche avant que Hermione ne pu le voir, et lança un trait bleu fulgurant sur la poitrine. Hermione vola à travers la pièce pour s'encastrer dans l'armoire aux ingrédients. Sur le choc elle lâcha sa baguette. Le blondinet s'approcha d'elle avec un large sourire. Elle était sans protection.

Un nouveau trait de couleur rouge éclaira la pièce. Hermione serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle rouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut avec stupeur que le Serpentard gisait au sol, avec juste les yeux qui bougeaient confusément. De l'autre coté de la pièce, la cape d'invisibilité tomba au sol, laissant Ron et Harry au découvert. Ron s'approcha le premier, et aida Hermone à se relever.

Harry arriva à son tour devant son amie, son visage sérieux fit comprendre à Hermione qu'ils étaient là depuis le début. Harry se tourna vers le corps paralysé de Malefoy.

-Ordure !

Il lui balança un violent coup de pied dans le nez

-J'ai toujours rêvé de lui faire ça ! Revanche Malefoy !

Hermione à son tour balança son pied de toute ses forces dans les côtes et sortit de la pièce avec ses deux amis. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les regards entre amis indiquèrent à Hermione qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, ils avaient tout compris, tout entendus, et savaient ce qu'elle ressentait.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent monter dans les dortoirs des filles, muets, bouillant de fureur contre le serpentard. Ils restèrent assis et commencèrent leur devoirs dans la salle commune espérant que leur amie descendrait rapidement. Ils attendrirent longtemps et pour cause, Hermione s'était assoupie, épuisée de fatigue nerveuse, alors qu'il était seulement quatre heure de l'après-midi. Elle ne se réveilla qu'en début de soirée, juste à temps pour aller diner.

_Fin du chapitre : Merci d'avoir lu cet avant-avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt pour la suite. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on ne voyait pas beaucoup Pansy dans cet épisode, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera présente, voir très présente dans le prochain chapitre._


End file.
